


あなたに「anata ni」

by rotlicht



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Angst, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega Verse, Slow Romance, Top Aomine Daiki, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [AoAka, WARNING! Omegaverse and character death] Aku harap kau bisa dengar aku, karena aku ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full title: あなたに伝えたいことがある [anata ni tsuaetai koto ga aru]  
> Translate: I have something to tell you.

Asap yang membubung di tengah riuh manusia mengerubung. Terik mentari terasa kering, sanggup membuat kepala siapa pun pening. Semua itu sungguh lah mengganggu, dan seharusnya dia merasa terganggu. _Seharusnya_ , tapi dia tidak memedulikannya dan hanya fokus memikirkan satu hal;

_Kasihku sedang apa?_

.

.

.

" _ **Anata ni"**_

.

.

.

_Teiko day_

Duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil mengelapi keringatnya, lagi-lagi, Aomine memperhatikan si merah itu. Si merah yang terkadang mengeluarkan aura "jangan dekati aku, atau kugigit kau", walau sebenarnya dia tidak begitu. Aomine tahu kalau si kepala merah itu ramah-ramah saja. Dia hanya merasa kalau mereka kurang cocok jadi Aomine merasakan ada aura seperti itu yang keluar dari diri si merah.

Oke, lupakan. Sekarang kita fokus pada Aomine yang kenapa malah senang memperhatikan Akashi Seijuro belakangan ini.

"… Mana mungkin aku _belok_ kan?" tanyanya—lagi—pada diri sendiri. Tenang saja, dia sedang sendirian dan suaranya juga terkesan seperti berbisik, jadi tidak akan ada yang dengar.

Kalau pertanyaan tadi coba dipertimbangkan; menurut pandangan Aomine, Akashi itu memang manis. Ya … _good-looking_ lah. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, pasti banyak yang bisa _kepincut_ dengannya. Apalagi dia ini laki-laki alpha yang kaya raya.

Mmm … Akashi itu alpha kan? _Maa_ , harusnya iya sih. Orang macam Akashi Seijuro itu pastilah alpha. Tidak mungkin beta, apalagi omega.

Sebentar … kenapa jadi melantur?

 _Agh_ , Aomine tidak tahu lagi.

 _Ace_ tim basket Teiko itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Lebih baik aku kembali menggerakkan tubuhku sebelum—"

"Aomine." Oh, itu mengejutkan. Yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba datang. Tumben sekali dia memanggil Aomine, bahkan sampai menghampirinya begini.

Aomine yang masih duduk dengan handuk di kepala, menengadah. "Ada apa?"

"Nih." Akashi menyodorkan papan jalan dengan beberapa lembar kertas di atasnya yang sekali lihat Aomine langsung tahu kalau itu absen klub. "Pegangi dulu, aku mau ke toilet."

"…" Apa katanya tadi? "… Kenapa ke aku?"

"Midorima sedang tidak masuk kan?" Akashi sudah terlihat gelisah, wajahnya juga perlahan memucat. "Kise, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara masih berlatih. Nijimura-san barusan dipanggil pelatih ke ruangannya. Hanya kau yang kukenal dan bisa kupercaya yang tersisa, oke?"

Walau masih bingung, Aomine tetap menerima papan jalan tersebut dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. "Ada lagi?"

Akashi menggeleng. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil tasnya yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Aomine duduk, kemudian menentengnya menjauh dari lapangan. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata lagi untuk Aomine.

"… Oke, itu aneh." Si kepala biru memandangi lembar absen itu beberapa saat, sebelum ditaruh tanpa belas kasihan di tempatnya duduk, sedangkan dirinya sudah berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti ke mana Akashi tadi pergi.

…

Tadi … Akashi bilang ingin ke toilet kan? Tapi Aomine tidak bisa menemukannya di toilet _gym_ —di saat dia yakin kalau wakil kapten berkepala merah itu sempat masuk sana. Karena itulah si biru ini sekarang jadi ada di luar gedung, berusaha mencari di mana sebenarnya Akashi.

Aomine sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi ingin mengikuti dan mencari Akashi begini. Dia hanya menuruti kakinya yang … mendengar? Atau apapun itu yang ada di dalam dirinya, yang mana dia sendiri juga tidak tahu itu apa. Kau mungkin akan sulit memercayainya, tapi rasanya seperti ada bisikan-bisikan dari alam yang berseberangan dengan tempat kita hidup sekarang.

Oke, itu mengerikan. Anggap yang tadi itu tidak pernah kalian baca.

Sudah mengelilingi area belakang gedung beberapa kali dan masih tidak menemukannya, Aomine pun berhenti. Dia mulai kelihatan pasrah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya frustrasi.

"Ke mana sih anak itu? Kenapa cepat sekali keluarnya?"

Kepalanya menengok ke sana ke mari, juga matanya yang terus menelusur ke segala arah, berharap dapatkan petunjuk—sekecil apapun. Namun sayang, hasilnya masihlah belum positif.

Aomine mendecakkan lidah tidak sabar. " _Bodo_ lah. Aku balik sa—"

_**Psst!** _

Niat ingin balik Aomine seketika hilang. Kakinya mendadak kaku, tidak mau bergerak. Kepalanya merespons—langsung berpikir maksudnya—ketika hidungnya menangkap bau "aneh" yang barusan lewat.

 _Ini bau omega yang sedang_ heat _._

Cukup lama Aomine terdiam dan tidak bisa bergerak, hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, dia harus mencari dari mana bau ini berasal. Dengan insting alphanya yang terpancing aktif, Aomine melangkahkan kaki mencari si pemilik bau aneh namun manis dan menggoda ini.

…

Aomine yang masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan berusaha untuk berpikir dengan akal sehatnya—meski itu sedikit tidak memungkinkan di kondisi seperti sekarang ini, hanya bisa terus dan terus mengikuti instingnya. Kakinya terus bergerak, melewati setiap lorong di dalam gedung sekolah, memasuki beberapa kelas yang sudah kosong—sekadar mengecek apakah orang yang sedang dicarinya ada di sana atau tidak.

Lalu, bau itu semakin kuat terasa ketika dia sampai di depan kelasnya sendiri.

Baunya sangat manis … sangat manis sampai membuat kepalanya sakit. Napasnya jadi sedikit tidak teratur, bahkan pandangannya juga mulai berkabut.

Inikah … bau omega itu?

_**Krieet** _

Dibukalah pintu kelas itu dan baunya jadi semakin menyengat. Hampir saja Aomine menggeram karenanya, tapi dia berhasil menahannya—untungnya.

Buru-buru dia menutup kembali pintu kelas dan berjalan perlahan ke pojok ruangan—tempat yang dia rasa asal dari bau ini. Dan di sana, di pojok ruangan itulah, dia akhirnya menemukan yang sedari tadi dicari-cari.

Akashi Seijuro, meringkuk tak berdaya di pojok ruang kelas yang mana ini sama sekali bukan ruang kelasnya. Ini kelas Aomine Daiki, _ace_ timnya sekaligus alpha yang sekarang sudah bisa "melahapnya" kapanpun alpha itu mau.

Otak Aomine yang sudah mulai tidak lagi jernih, memikirkan sesuatu yang nyeleneh; takdir kah ini? Takdir kah kalau Akashi berakhir _heat_ di kelasnya? Takdir kah kalau Aomine memang "diizinkan" untuk tahu rahasia terbesar dari seorang Akashi Seijuro ini?

Atau ini mungkin murni kebetulan? Bisa saja, saking ling-lungnya, Akashi jadi tidak tahu kelasnya sendiri di mana dan berakhir masuk ke _random_ kelas, yang penting dia bisa melalui _heat-_ nya yang sudah terlanjur tiba?

Kemungkinan kedua ini lebih masuk akal sebenarnya, tapi Aomine—secara mengejutkan—tidak ingin memercayainya. Dia memilih untuk percaya dengan kemungkinan pertama, bahwa ini semua memang sudah takdir.

Wakil kaptennya itu sepertinya masih belum menyadari kehadiran Aomine. Dengan kondisinya yang lemah begitu, jika Aomine ingin "menghajarnya", sesungguhnya … mudah sekali. Dia tinggal menindih dan menahan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu agar tidak ke mana-mana, kemudian dinikmati kelezatannya sampai puas.

Iya, dia _tinggal_ begitu. Tapi … tapi hati kecilnya menolak, tak tahu kenapa.

Aomine menggigit bibirnya sendiri kuat-kuat, lalu berjongkok di dekat Akashi yang masih meringkuk. "… M-mana obatmu, Akashi?"

Jika tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang lain di saat kau merasa kalau kau sedang sendirian, tidak mungkin untuk tidak terkejut, bukan? Jelas, karena sekarang itu juga yang dirasakan Akashi Seijuro. Karena suara Aomine itu tadi, refleks dia bangun dan mendudukkan diri. Padahal kondisinya sedang sangat lemah, bahkan kepalanya juga pusing tidak keruan, tapi dia seakan tidak lagi menghiraukan itu semua. _Harus menjaga diri dari ancaman pemangsa_ , hanya itu yang tersetel di dalam kepalanya sekarang.

"A-apa … apa yang kau lakukan di sini …, Aomine?" Mencoba "melindungi" badan sendiri dengan tangan sebenarnya tidak mempan sama sekali. Bau manis dari seorang omega yang terlanjur keluar begini mana mungkin bisa ditahan dengan tangan kosong? Tapi Akashi tetap melakukannya karena … insting? Entahlah. "Kau … kau seharusnya … tetap … tetap di—"

"Ya, aku tahu," Aomine memotong. Ternyata Akashi sama dengannya; sama-sama sudah tidak tenang lagi dalam bernapas. Dia sudah benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan Akashi dan mengurungnya—menjadikannya miliknya seorang. Tetapi Aomine, dengan segala tekad yang masih tersisa, mencoba bertahan. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tetap di _gym_ , menjaga absen klub yang tadi kau titipkan itu, tapi … tapi aku khawatir … p-padamu." Suaranya di akhir tadi sedikit mengecil. Malu kah? Masih bisa merasa malu, kah, si Aomine ini?

Abaikan.

Sekalipun Akashi sudah merasakan tidak ada aura mengancam dari Aomine, dia tetap waspada dan memundurkan diri hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok dingin di belakang. "… Bawakan aku obat."

"H-hah?"

"Bawakan aku obat," ulang Akashi, berusaha sesabar mungkin. Matanya juga sudah sangat berkabut, tidak berbeda jauh dengan orang besar yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. "Kalau … kau memang khawatir padaku, bawakan aku obat penahan. Aku kehabisan obatnya, makanya … makanya _heat-_ ku sekarang malah muncul."

Aomine mengangguk. "Oke, jadi kau butuh obat."

Akashi ikut mengangguk. "Ya, aku butuh obat."

Aomine kembali mengangguk. "Oke."

Bodohnya, dia hanya mengangguk, bukannya langsung bergerak. Dan itu membuat Akashi jadi naik pitam seketika.

"BAWAKAN AKU OBATNYA, AOMINE DAIKI!" teriaknya tidak sabar, yang mana itu berhasil membuat sang pemain kebanggaan tim segera melesat keluar ruangan—tak lupa menutup pintunya lagi, mencari obat penahan _heat_ untuk sang wakil kapten. Akashi tidak mau memikirkan Aomine akan mendapatkannya dari mana dan dengan cara apa karena dia sudah berada di ambang batasnya. "Yang penting aku bisa segera bebas dari _heat_ menyebalkan ini."

…

Sekitar hampir satu jam berlalu sejak Akashi meminum obatnya—dan mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa selama satu jam ini, hanya duduk diam, bersebelahan, menahan segala hasrat yang ada kuat-kuat. Bau manis khas omega yang tadi sempat memenuhi satu ruangan dan membuat Aomine pusing tujuh keliling, sekarang sudah berangsur-angsur berkurang. Obat yang tadi dibelinya di minimarket dekat sekolah ternyata benaran manjur. Harganya juga tidak terhitung mahal untuk jenis obat penahan _heat_ begini. Tapi …

"… kenapa bisa UKS tidak sedia obat penahan _heat_? Apa tidak takut ada kejadian-kejadian anak muridnya seperti Akashi derita ini?"

"Kau tidak bilang kalau itu untukku kan?"

Aomine menatap Akashi yang sudah tidak lagi takut dan tidak membuat barikade ketika duduk di dekatnya. Laki-laki manis itu terus melihat lurus ke depan, masih enggan bersitatap dengan Aomine. "… Tidak?" jawab Aomine, terdengar agak mengambang karena dia lumayan bingung dengan Akashi yang terkesan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Karena jawaban yang Aomine berikan tadi mengambang, Akashi akhirnya baru mau melihat si biru besar yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Tatapannya menyelidik, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang Aomine tadi katakan. "Yakin?"

"Iya," Aomine menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepala. Kali ini tidak lagi terdengar mengambang karena dia tiba-tiba saja jadi yakin seratus persen. "Mereka bahkan tidak bertanya untuk siapa dan untuk apa," sambungnya, berusaha mengingat setiap reaksi yang diberikan para penjaga UKS tadi.

Walau masih tersisa sedikit keraguan di hati, Akashi memilih untuk percaya pada Aomine. Dia pun mengangguk, sebagai tanda kalau dia percaya. "Baiklah …. Selama tidak ada yang tahu, itu sudah cukup."

" _Naa_ ," Akashi menyahut dengan dehaman, "memangnya kenapa kalau sampai ada yang tahu?"

"Perlukah kau bertanya?" Tentu saja perlu, karena Aomine bukanlah tipe yang suka berpikir. _Maa_ , mana mungkin Aomine akan mengatakan itu, kan? Yang ada Akashi akan melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di kepalanya. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai lupa kalau dia ini fans Horikita Mai.

Pada akhirnya Aomine memilih mengalah, walau dirinya sudah diterpa rasa penasaran yang bergemuruh layaknya badai. "… Kalau tidak mau jawab, ya sudah. Tidak perlu juga bertanya balik dengan nada seperti it—"

"Ini menyangkut nama Akashi." Aomine yang tadi sudah berniat merajuk, mengurungkannya karena tiba-tiba Akashi malah buka suara. Dia pun kembali menyamankan duduk, _sedikit_ antusias ingin mendengar kisah yang akan disampaikan sang wakil kapten. "Otou-san … ayahku mengharapkan punya anak alpha. Ini bukan tanpa alasan karena memang keluarga Akashi selalu melahirkan keturunan alpha. Kalaupun bukan alpha, yang lahir pastilah beta. Tidak ada yang omega.

"Tapi kemudian aku lahir. Dokter sudah menyatakan kalau aku ini ada kecenderungan menjadi omega, dan tentu saja, ayahku tidak terima itu. Aku pun dididik dengan keras, berharap seiring berjalannya waktu, aku bisa memutar balik fakta itu dan berubah jadi alpha. Namun, ya, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini; aku tetap omega dan itu sudah tidak bisa lagi diubah."

Akashi membuang napasnya pendek. "Karena aku omega, ayahku jadi memaksaku untuk … kuat. Dia memang terlihat seperti menerima keadaanku, tapi aku yakin, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia masih mengharapkan aku ini seorang alpha. Makanya, sebagai rasa 'hormatku' padanya, aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang statusku sebagai omega—kecuali pihak sekolah, tentu saja, yang harus tahu biodata lengkapku."

Sang _ace_ terdiam, tak lagi tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi, dari sorot matanya terlihat kalau dia merasa … simpatik terhadap keadaan yang menimpa "kawannya" yang satu ini.

Dia jadi ingin melakukan "sesuatu".

Aomine menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Aka—"

"Ah, sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

Pergantian topik yang cepat sedikit mengejutkan Aomine. Barusan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi … baik, lupakan saja.

Aomine mengeluarkan benda kotak ber- _casing_ biru tua dari saku dan melihat waktu yang ditunjuk jam dari benda elektronik tersebut. "Sudah hampir jam tujuh."

"Sudah selarut itu?!" Akashi sontak berdiri, melihat keadaan langit yang memang sudah menggelap dari jendela kelas. "… Benar-benar hari yang kacau."

"Biar kuantar." Baru saja Akashi hendak meraih tasnya, benda itu justru sudah lebih dulu berada di tangan Aomine. " _Maa_ , anggap saja aku terlibat dalam masalahmu kali ini. Apalagi, kau juga habis _heat_. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau pulang sendirian malam-malam."

Mata Akashi nyaris tak berkedip. "… Terima kasih?"

"Sama-sama."

"Tapi aku dijemput supir." Aomine yang sudah berjalan ke pintu, seketika berhenti. "Dia sudah dalam perjalanan, barusan aku mengirimnya pesan."

Terjadi hening beberapa detik di antara mereka, lalu Aomine mengembalikan tas itu dengan agak kasar, bahkan tanpa melihat Akashi sedikit pun. Ingin Akashi protes sebenarnya, tapi dia batalkan niat itu saat melihat Aomine yang ternyata sedang menahan malu.

Lucu juga, pikirnya.

"Mulai besok!" Senyum Akashi yang tadi sudah sempat mengembang, perlahan hilang ketika Aomine agak menaikkan suaranya. Dia masih tidak mau melihat Akashi saat meneruskan, "Mulai besok … kalau kau butuh apa-apa, bilang saja padaku."

Entah bagaimana, hanya dengan kata-kata itu bisa membuat wajah Akashi memanas, hingga sanggup meninggalkan rona kemerahan di kedua pipi sang putra Masaomi. Aomine Daiki yang tadinya sudah menggemaskan, menurut Akashi, jadi semakin menggemaskan.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Mohon kerja samanya kalau begitu, Aomine- _kun_ ," balas Akashi sembari menyenggol jahil lengan Aomine dengan tasnya. Kali ini Akashi sudah berdiri di hadapan si biru yang ternyata sedang sama-sama berbagi warna merah. "Walau sebenarnya tidak perlu juga kau begitu," dia bicara lagi. Tutup mulut dan menjaga rahasiaku dari yang lain, itu juga sudah cukup. Tapi, karena kau sudah menawari, jadi aku terima tawarannya—dengan senang hati."

Aomine memajukan sedikit bibirnya, merajuk—atau mungkin hanya pura-pura. "Kenapa kedengarannya kau memanfaatkanku?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada?"

_**Tring!** _

Akashi mengecek ponselnya, dan ternyata itu pesan dari sang supir. "Sudah di depan."

"Ayo."

"Hah?" Akashi yang sedang membalas pesan tersebut, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat tahu-tahu Aomine menariknya keluar kelas. Tenang, tarikannya tidaklah kasar, malah terkesan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. "Ayo ke mana? Aku tidak pulang denganm—"

"Aku antar sampai gerbang," potong si biru cepat. "Setelah itu aku juga mau pulang—dan ambil tas dulu di _gym_."

Akashi tidak langsung membalas. Dia malah memperhatikan tangannya yang ada di genggaman tangan besar Aomine. Ternyata tangannya terhitung kecil jika dibandingkan dengan milik Aomine ya.

Mata merahnya masih tidak juga lepas dari dua tangan yang saling bertaut itu. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan merinding, karena Akashi seperti menerima rasa hangat dan nyaman yang seakan diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Aomine. Dia pun membalas genggaman tersebut dengan yang lebih erat.

Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. "… Oke."


	2. Chapter 2

"Eeeh?! Tetsu-kun omega?!"

Ups, hampir saja Akashi menelan bulat-bulat _nugget_ ikannya. Suara Momoi yang kebetulan duduk tepat di sampingnya ini memang sangat tidak bisa ditolerir besarnya.

Mengesampingkan rasa terkejutnya, Akashi berusaha fokus dengan makan siangnya—mencoba tenang—sambil lanjut mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan teman-temannya ini.

"Bukan, Momoi-san," suara Kuroko lembut ketika menjawab. "Yang omega bukan aku, tapi adikku yang baru lahir."

"Heee? Berarti Kuroko-cchi sudah bukan anak tunggal lagi- _ssu_?" Kise bertanya dengan suara tinggi, seperti layaknya _Kise_.

Dari ujung matanya, Akashi bisa menangkap aksi Midorima yang mungkin agak kesal dengan ucapan Kise barusan. Si hijau itu menghadiahi pukulan "sayang" di kepala si kuning. "Kenapa hal yang sudah _sangat_ jelas jawabannya malah ditanya lagi? Benar-benar menyebalkan- _nodayo_."

"Ya jangan didengarkan kalau begitu- _ssu_!" Kise berseru tidak terima. Kepalanya dipegangi dengan penuh kedramatisan. "Aku kan _ngomongnya_ sama Kuroko-cchi, bukan sama Midorima-cchi!"

"Tapi aku di sini _-nanodayo_! Jadi aku mau tidak mau juga dengar!"

"Heee, kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" Murasakibara, yang sejak tadi sibuk sendiri dengan camilan dan _game_ di ponselnya, jadi ikut-ikutan. Tapi, tumben sekali dia menengahi begitu? "Dari tadi berisik banget, aku sampai kalah terus."

"Murasakibara-cchi ke kelas saja kalau di sini berisik." Usulanmu itu sama sekali tidak membantu, Kise, karena kenapa Murasakibara ikut kalian ke atap untuk makan siang itu justru untuk menghindari berisiknya kondisi kelas. Akashi bisa tahu karena tadi dia bareng dengan Murasakibara dan mendengar si ungu itu meracau kesal sepanjang perjalanan.

Murasakibara tampak pasrah; memasukkan kembali ponselnya dalam saku dan mulai _gratak_ mengambili makan siang Kuroko. "Terserahlah. Lanjut ributnya saja, aku menyerah."

"… Kenapa aku rasanya seperti kalah dari Murasakibara-cchi sih?" Kise mengerucutkan bibir.

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Akashi tidak mengikuti lagi. Dia benar-benar memilih untuk fokus saja pada makanan yang ada di pangkuan.

Ya, dia memang berniat begitu, tapi ternyata ada hal lain yang menghalangi.

Tibat-tiba muncul tangan _tan_ dari belakang punggungnya yang dengan santai mencomot satu _nugget_ ikan miliknya. "Bagi ya," ujar orang itu dengan nada rendah di dekat telinga Akashi yang … perlahan memerah.

"Oh? Aomine-cchi! _Okaeri-ssu_!" Aomine tidak membalas sapaan Kise dan langsung memaksa duduk di sebelah Akashi.

Momoi yang tidak memiliki dosa apapun sampai hampir terjatuh dan, tentu saja, itu mengakibatkan Aomine kena amukan si gadis _peach_. "Dai—Aomine-kun kenapa sih?! Kan bisa duduk di sana! Sana masih kosong!"

"Berisik, Satsuki." Satu _nugget_ Akashi yang lainnya berpindah tangan ke Aomine, sebelum berakhir ke dalam mulut sang _ace_. "Aku maunya di sini, jadi ya di sini."

"Kau jadi terdengar seperti Haizaki, Aomine."

"Haaa? Apanya?"

Midorima—pura-pura—menaikkan kacamata, lalu meminum _oshiruko_ -nya yang sempat dianggurkan. "Lupakan. Buang-buang tenaga saja bicara denganmu- _nanodayo_."

"Kan kau yang mulai?!"

Lagi, Akashi mencoba untuk fokus pada makan siangnya, tapi kenapa jadi tidak bisa …?! Dia mendadak tidak fokus karena tadi sempat dibuyarkan oleh kehadiran Aomine, dan sekarang laki-laki itu malah dengan tanpa rasa bersalah atau apapun itu, duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Ya Tuhan, Akashi bisa merasakan pundaknya kian memanas dan bergetar aneh.

"Omong-omong, tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Bawa-bawa omega."

_**Deg!** _

Sial, Aomine ini kenapa?! Topik itu sudah berhasil dilewati, tapi kenapa malah dibawa lagi?! Mau cari mati kah?!

_Akan kuingat ini, Aomine!_

"Oooh, itu." Kise, yang tadi duduk di sebelah Kuroko, berpindah ke sebelah Akashi yang mana itu memperburuk keadaan batin sang wakil kapten yang sudah acak-acakan jadi semakin amburadul. "Kuroko-cchi baru saja dapat adik- _ssu_ , dan katanya adiknya itu omega."

Aomine manggut-manggut. Tangannya, _lagi_ , mengambil makanan dari kotak bekal Akashi—kali ini tahu yang seperti ditumis biasa. "Umm, begitu kah." Aomine beralih ke Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Midorima—bersama Momoi, menjadi korban penggusuran paksa Aomine tadi. "Selamat atas kelahiran adik barunya, Tetsu."

Bocah bayangan itu tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

"Oh iya! Aku tadi dapat …."

Persetan, Akashi menarik paksa dirinya dari obrolan teman-temannya. Telinganya refleks menolak mendengar, tetapi kemudian suara Aomine perlahan masuk, memaksanya untuk mendengar kembali—hanya pada suaranya.

"Maaf kalau tadi tiba-tiba aku angkat lagi topik itu," katanya memulai. "Aku hanya ingin pura-pura ikut arus dan mencoba menyamarkan keterkejutanmu tadi. Tidak apa kan?"

Oh ….

_Jadi Aomine sadar?_

Seketika jantung Akashi tidak bisa diam. Berisik sekali, serasa nyaris mati.

Guna menjawab pertanyaan Aomine tadi, Akashi menggeleng. Niatnya tidak ingin keluar suara, namun akhirnya dia berbisik, "… Terima kasih."

"…" Aomine menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang untuk menopang tubuh, _tadinya._ Padahal sebenarnya dia bermaksud memberi punggung Akashi elusan menenangkan. "Sama-sama," balasnya juga berbisik.

…

Nijimura, yang kebetulan hari ini bisa ikut latihan, menatap curiga dua anggotanya yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. _Maa_ , sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang normal saja dan tidak seharusnya dia curiga. Tapi … entahlah, perasaannya seperti menyuruhnya untuk curiga.

" _Otsukaresama desu_ , Nijimura-san."

Kapten tim basket Teiko itu mengangguk. " _Otsukare_ , Midorima." Mata hitamnya masih tidak lepas dari "sepasang" anak manusia yang masih asik mengobrol tanpa menyadari tatapannya sama sekali.

Midorima yang baru selesai minum dan mengelap lehernya dengan handuk, mengikuti arah pandangan Nijimura. "… Ada apa, Nijimura-san?"

"Akashi dan Aomine." Dagu Nijimura maju sedikit, menunjuk dua orang di depan sana. "Tidak biasanya mereka bersama begitu. Maksudnya, ya, mereka teman, dan kau juga teman mereka. Tapi … kuharap kau paham maksudku."

"Oh …." Tentu saja Midorima paham. Justru mengejutkan kalau sampai si hijau itu tidak paham. "Sepertinya mereka sudah bisa menemukan … _chemistry_ masing-masing."

"Apa maksudmu _chemistry_?"

 _Shooting guard_ timnya itu melepaskan kacamata, mengelap lensanya dengan sehelai kain yang dikeluarkan dari saku celana. "… Aku tidak pandai dengan kata, tapi kuharap Nijimura-san paham maksudku."

Nijimura berdecak lidah. "Jangan ulang kata-kataku, Midorima." Orang itu masih terus melihat ke arah duo biru merah, sampai akhirnya Akashi menyadari itu dan keduanya seketika bubar. Lagi, suara "cek" keluar dari mulut Nijimura. "Padahal aku masih ingin mengamati dan ingin menebak apa yang ada di antara mereka."

"Mencampuri urusan orang itu tidak baik, Nijimura-san."

"Hei! Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara begitu pada _senpai_ sendiri?!" Jelas Nijimura syok karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Midorima bicara semacam itu. Dan lagi, itu sama sekali tidak terlihat dari _image_ yang dipasang si hijau selama ini. "Ditambah, aku tidak berniat mencampuri urusan siapa pun, oke? Aku hanya 'berucap', tidak benar-benar 'berniat'."

Midorima mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Bagus kalau begitu."

Sang kapten mendengus. Hati masih ingin "konten" biru merah, tapi malah hanya dapat biru yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa anak bangku cadangan. "… Memangnya mereka ada hubungan apa?"

"Mencampuri urusan—"

"Oke, lupakan." Sakit kepala juga lama-lama kalau bicara dengan adik kelasnya yang satu ini. "Selama mereka—kalian—akur, aku rasa tidak masalah. Meskipun, yaa, aku jadi benaran penasaran ada apa di antara mereka karena tidak biasanya sedekat itu."

Kacamata yang sudah selesai dilap bersih dipakainya lagi. Sembari menyamankan posisi kacamata di atas hidungnya, Midorima berkata, "… Sebenarnya aku juga sih, karena sudah beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan mereka begitu."

"…" Nijimura seketika menoleh, menangkap Midorima yang sudah berjalan menjauh. "… Hoi! Tadi siapa yang bilang jangan campuri urusan orang?! Hoi!? Midorima!?"

Begitu memastikan kalau si hitam dan si hijau sudah memisahkan diri dan menjauh, Aomine kembali mendekat ke Akashi yang sedang sibuk menggantikan pekerjaan Momoi sebagai manajer. Gadis _peach_ itu tidak bisa hadir hari ini—bahkan dia juga tidak masuk kelas—karena demam, kalau kata Aomine.

"Kita … sepertinya memang terlalu dekat belakangan ini. Sudah mulai ada yang menyadarinya."

Akashi melirik Midorima yang sudah _nimbrung_ dengan tiga temannya yang lain, kemudian ke Nijimura yang berlari kecil menghampiri pelatih. "Harus banyak berhati-hati ke depannya."

"… Benar." Dari ujung sana, Kise melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat pada Aomine untuk _one-on-one_. Aomine mengangguk setuju. Sebelum pergi, dia menyempatkan diri membungkuk ke Akashi, berucap rendah, "Nanti kalau butuh lagi, panggil saja, oke?"

Pundak lelaki tinggi itu Akashi dorong pelan. Kepalanya terus tertunduk, pura-pura melihat papan jalan di atas pahanya. "Iya, _Tuan_ Aomine. Pergi sana." Percuma menghadap bawah juga, toh Aomine sudah tahu kalau Akashi sedang berusaha menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Aomine pun tertawa kecil saat meninggalkan Akashi.

…

Tunggu di _konbini_ dekat sekolah, katanya. Sepuluh menit paling lama, katanya. Tapi Aomine masih belum menangkap tanda-tanda kedatangan dari orang yang menyuruhnya ke mari.

Ya, sepulang latihan tadi, Akashi sempat mengiriminya pesan; ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tadi sore. Dia tidak bisa langsung pergi bersama Aomine karena pertama, pelatih dan Nijimura memanggilnya untuk berembuk tentang sesuatu—yang berkaitan dengan klub, dan yang kedua, tentu supaya tidak ada orang lain yang melihat mereka dan menumbuhkan curiga. Pokoknya mereka harus makin berhati-hati setelah apa yang terjadi tadi di tengah-tengah istirahat saat latihan.

Semoga saja Nijimura Shuzo itu, bahkan mungkin Midorima—karena Aomine tadi juga lihat kalau mereka berdua sempat mengbrol, tidak menduga yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimanapun, rahasia Akashi sekarang jadi tanggung jawabnya juga. Tidak bisa dia main-main.

"Maaf," Berasa _jackpot_ ketika Aomine menangkap suara orang yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu bergaung di rongga telinganya, "aku terlambat. Aku seperti ditahan."

"… Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Huh?" Akashi berjengit kecil ketika tangan Aomine tahu-tahu menyentuh dahinya. "A-ap—"

"Mukamu merah," terang Aomine, menjauhkan tangan dan mengembalikannya ke saku celana. "… Takut saja kalau _heat-_ mu kembali atau—ah! Ah! Sakit!"

Bisa jadi Akashi akan terus mencubit Aomine kalau sang _ace_ sendiri yang tidak memaksanya untuk melepaskan cubitan itu dari lengannya. Satu dengusan pendek dikeluarkan Akashi. "Kau ini … selalu saja tiba-tiba. Apa maksud sentuh-sentuh dahi begitu, hah? Masih untung di sini tidak ada orang yang kita kenal. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Iya, iya! Maaf!" Tampaknya cubitan Akashi tadi itu sungguhan menyakitkan karena Aomine sekarang masih disibukkan mengelus lengannya sendiri. Jika bisa digambarkan, mungkin setara dengan saat kau digigiti semut rangrang. "Mainmu itu kalau tidak tabok, kenapa cubit sih?! Lama-lama badanku habis dekat-dekat denganmu!"

"Ya jangan dekati aku kalau begitu."

… Ups. Sepertinya kau salah pilih kata-kata, Aomine Daiki.

Seolah tidak memberi Aomine waktu untuk menjelaskan, Akashi langsung berjalan keluar _konbini_ dengan kaki yang agak dihentak. Tentu Aomine tidak akan membiarkan ini dan bergegas mengikuti. Ingin rasanya Aomine meneriaki Akashi, tapi dia seketika teringat kalau mereka harus berusaha "seanonim"mungkin. Jadi dia hanya mengikuti Akashi dalam diam hingga si merah itu berhenti di sebuah lapangan basket yang sudah sangat sepi.

Benar-benar hanya mereka berdua di lapangan itu.

Dirasa sudah aman, Aomine lantas menarik tangan Akashi dan membawanya mendekat. "Hei," dia menyapa, walau Akashi ogah melihatnya barang seujung mata. "Kita sampai melupakan tujuan kita janjian di _konbini_. Maaf ya?"

Akashi sedikit merunjungkan bibir. Netranya masih dilempar ke sudut lain. "… Lupakan."

" _Gitu aja_?" Pria yang lebih besar memaksa pria yang lebih kecil untuk mau bersitatap dengannya. "Enggak dimaafin?"

Diam beberapa saat, lalu Akashi berucap, "Lupakan sama dengan dimaafkan."

Aomine berhasil dibuat tertawa hanya karena itu. "Oke, kau main-main denganku."

Pegangan Aomine di kedua pundaknya dilepaskan. Akashi kembali berdiri sendiri, dengan tegap. "Soal yang tadi sore." Aomine berdeham, tanda mendengarkan. "Kau yakin … kalau aku harus berembuk dengan … Tou-san?"

 _Bench_ yang ada di seberang lapangan menjadi sasaran lirikan Aomine. Jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke sana, yang langsung ditangkap Akashi sebagai isyarat untuk duduk. "Kalian harus ada pembicaraan," sembari jalan, Aomine menanggapi. Mereka akhirnya duduk di _bench_ itu, cukup berdekatan bahkan hampir menempel. "Bagaimanapun, kalian masih keluarga. Ya … aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ada di posisimu, tapi itu saranku, dari sudut pandangku. Ayahmu itu sudah keterlaluan soalnya. _Masa_ tidak mau menerima _putranya_ sendiri—setelah sekian tahun—hanya karena gender."

Akashi menelan ludahnya sendiri. "… Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulainya."

"Santai saja dulu," balas Aomine cepat. Dia menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya supaya lebih dekat dengan Akashi. "Yang mau kalian rembukkan itu berat, _berat_ sekali. Kalau terburu-buru, takutnya malah berakhir buruk. Ya walau tidak buru-buru juga belum tentu positif, tapi setidaknya, kalau kita siap-siap, antisipasi, dan sebagainya, hasilnya tidak akan jadi terlalu buruk."

Pandangan keduanya bertubrukan. Di bawah remang-remang lampu lapangan, Akashi bisa melihat jelas mata biru Aomine yang … ternyata bagus juga.

Sebuah senyum terulas di paras menawan Akashi. "Tidak kusangka, seorang Aomine Daiki bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sebagus itu."

"Kupikir kau mau bilang terima kasih!?" Akashi tertawa setelahnya, tapi anehnya, Aomine sama sekali tidak marah ditertawai begitu. Justru ada perasaan senang yang memenuhi dada. " _Maa_ , setidaknya kau sudah bisa tertawa. _Mood-_ mu sudah bagus lagi sepertinya."

"Ya …." Seakan menuruti kata hati, Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Aomine. Si biru itu jelas terkejut, tetapi kemudian dia menerimanya. "… Terima kasih, Aomine."

Mendengar itu, Aomine jadi ikut menyandarkan kepalanya. Mereka saling menyamankan diri beberapa saat. "Sama-sama."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kalian merasa tidak sih? Kalau Akashi-cchi dan Aomine-cchi jadi semakin akrab. Sudah sekitar satu bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali aku menyadarinya- _ssu_."

Kuroko yang sedang membaca buku juga Murasakibara yang asik memakan camilannya, menghentikan kegiatan mereka sesaat setelah Kise mengeluarkan suara. Keduanya memandang model muda itu, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ya … aku bertanya pada kalian? Minta pendapat?" Kise mencoba membalik, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Dia menghela napas, menyerah. "Intinya … itu tadi- _ssu_. Biasanya Aomine-cchi punya banyak waktu luang untuk diajak _one-on-one_. Tapi, semenjak dia akrab dengan Akashi-cchi, ajakanku jadi sering ditolaknya- _ssu_. Aku jadi merasa kesepian."

"Kise-chin main saja denganku~"

"Tidak mau kalau dengan Murasakibara-cchi!" Kise sontak menolak. "Mainnya enggak bisa lama! Baru sebentar, langsung _udahan_ - _ssu_. Membosankan."

"Justru kalau lama-lama itu membosankan, bukannya? Makanya aku tidak mau lama-lama," balas Murasakibara dengan pembelaan terhadap dirinya.

Sayang, manusia kuning itu masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Pipinya digembungkan dengan sengaja.

Dirasa "obrolannya" dengan Murasakibara sudah selesai, Kise beralih ke Kuroko, yang secara mengejutkan, hanya diam dan tidak merespons apapun atas keluhan Kise tadi. " _Nee_ , Kuroko-cchi?"

Kuroko mengangguk, namun matanya masih fokus ke bacaan yang ada di tangan. "Iya, Kise-kun?"

Sang model mendekat, duduk tepat di sebelah bocah bayangan. "Menurut Kuroko-cchi … mereka berdua kenapa bisa akrab begitu?" Akhirnya Kuroko memberi Kise atensi juga, tapi sepertinya itu bukan atensi yang baik karena tatapannya terasa … berbeda.

Hanya saja, Kise enggan mundur. "Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri apapun urusan mereka- _ssu_. Aku hanya penasaran, karena aku juga ingin 'main' dengan Aomine-cchi. Aomine-cchi kan teman kita juga, bukan cuma teman Akashi-cchi."

"…"

"Hm?" Kise menunggu jawaban.

"…" Tapi sayang, Kuroko malah kembali ke bacaannya.

Kise menggembungkan pipi lagi. "Jangan begitu, Kuroko-cchiii! Aku butuh bantuanmu- _ssuuu_!"

"Jangan campuri urusan orang lain, Kise-kun. Itu tidak baik."

"Kan tadi aku bilang—"

"Bertanya juga termasuk- _nanodayo_." Oh, ini dia orang yang tidak terlalu disuka Kise karena sifat _strict-_ nya; Midorima Shintaro. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, omong-omong? Bukannya tadi ada perlu di ruang guru ya katanya? "Kau dan Nijimura-san ternyata sama saja, sama-sama ingin tahu urusan orang."

 _Well_ , sayangnya aku ingat kata-katamu sebelum ini, Midorima-kun. Kau juga sama saja.

Baik, abaikan.

Raut muka Kise seketika cerah kala mendengar nama kapten timnya disebut. "Nijimura-san?!" Midorima mengiyakan. "Kan?! Bahkan Nijimura-san saja juga ikut penasaran- _ssu_! Aku tidak salah dong?! Kuroko-cchi?!"

"Tetap salah, Kise-kun."

"Heeee!" Model muda itu akhirnya sungguhan merajuk. Dia bahkan sampai berguling-guling di samping Kuroko yang mulai risi dengan kelakuannya. "Aku kan penasaran- _ssu_! _Masa_ kalian tidak penasaran?! Lihat! Sekarang saja, yang ada di atap _sekarang_ ini, cuma kita berempat! Akan berlima kalau Momo-cchi sedang tidak sibuk dengan tugas kelompoknya …."

"Apa ini? _Ngomong-ngomongin_ Satsuki." Langsung membangunkan diri, Kise menyerbu Aomine yang baru saja tiba, bersama dengan Akashi di belakang. "Hoi!?" Refleks Aomine memukul Kise tepat di kepala dan membuat si kuning itu berjongkok sambil meringis kesakitan. "Apa-apaan peluk-peluk begitu?! Homo kau ya?!"

"Enak saja! Jahat banget mulutnya Aomine-cchi!" Kise melempar kata-kata tidak terimanya. Netra serupa madu itu melirik orang lain yang ada di dekat Aomine dengan lirikan yang agaknya … berisi kecurigaan. "Aku itu kangen sama Aomine-cchi _-ssu_! Sudah lama kita tidak main bersama! Ayo _one-on-one_ denganku lagiii!"

Aomine memandang Kise risi. "Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau aku mau—"

"Memangnya kalian tidak pernah main lagi?"

Kise seketika semringah mendengar Akashi berkata demikian, merasa dapatkan kesempatan. "Iya, Akashi-cchi! Aomine-cchi selalu menolak kalau aku ajak- _ssu_! Padahal biasanya dia yang paling getol!"

"Ish! Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku waktu itu atau bagaimana?!" Melalui lirikan mata, Aomine berharap Akashi bersedia membantu _menjauhkan_ Kise darinya. Bukan tanpa alasan Aomine menolak Kise, karena dia ingin lebih fokus memperhatikan dan menemani Akashi, terutama di waktu-waktu sekarang yang mana sudah mendekati jadwal _heat_. Namun Akashi tidak memberi respons positif, yang tentu membuat Aomine menyerah mau tak mau. "… Haaah, baiklah, baik. Nanti, pulang sekolah, kita main."

"Serius?!" Aura menyilaukan Kise Ryota menjadi berkali-kali lipat saat Aomine akhirnya setuju. "Benar ya kita main?! Aku jemput ke kelas Aomine-cchi!"

Aomine mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Iya, iya, terserah."

Sementara itu, Akashi sudah mengambil duduk di antara Kuroko dan Midorima. Dia memang tidak terlihat mengikuti pembicaraan teman-temannya, tapi Aomine bisa menangkap kalau Akashi sedang menyamankan diri di sana.

Embusan napas panjang Aomine keluarkan. Kepalanya jadi pening sekarang. "Ada-ada saja …."

…

Dikarenakan kegiatan klub hari ini dikosongkan, Akashi berniat untuk langsung pulang ke rumah setelah piketnya hari ini selesai. Kalau dilihat dari jadwal dan perhitungan yang biasanya, hari ini dan besok adalah waktu-waktu rawan untuk kondisinya. Makanya dia ingin langsung pulang saja ke rumah, apalagi hari ini Aomine sedang tidak bisa menemaninya—dia berhasil dimonopoli Kise tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi beberapa menit lalu.

"…"

Benar juga. Kalau dia coba ingat-ingat, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia "berpisah" dengan Aomine. Biasanya, meskipun mereka berusaha jaga jarak, tidak pernah Akashi jauh dari jangkauan Aomine. Walau itu cuma di ujung mata, Aomine akan tetap mengawasinya, di manapun dan kapanpun.

Tapi kali ini … dia sendirian.

Sebenarnya, sebelum-sebelum ini dia juga sudah sendirian. Tidak pernah ada yang menolongnya, apalagi Akashi yang meminta. Selalu melalui dan mengatasi waktu-waktu berat itu sendirian.

Ya, sebelumnya memang begitu. Sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda semenjak Aomine ikut dalam "masalahnya", dan dia jadi sedikit tidak terbiasa lagi sendirian.

"Ugh …." Ah, sial. Sekarang kah?

_Harus banget ya sekarang?_

_**Sreeek** _

Tuhan, waktunya sangatlah tidak pas.

Satu orang teman piketnya yang tersisa baru saja kembali dari ruang guru setelah menaruh tugas-tugas anak sekelas. "Kau masih ada di sini, Akashi?" sapanya, berjalan ke mejanya sendiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Yang lain sudah pulang?"

Akashi terus menunduk sembari memegangi sapu yang tadinya hendak dia taruh kembali ke dalam lemari. Meski begitu, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk.

Walau dirasa ada yang aneh, temannya itu manut saja. "Mm, oke. Aku duluan ya? Akashi masih ada perlu kah?"

Lagi, Akashi hanya bisa mengangguk. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menahan semua rasa yang mulai bermunculan. _Obatnya ada di tas dan mana mungkin dia ambil lalu diminum saat masih ada orang begini kan?!_

"Begitu …." Bocah laki-laki itu berjalan kembali ke pintu dan berhenti di sana sebentar. "Nanti jangan lupa dikunci ya pintunya. Aku duluan!"

_**Sreeek** _

"…"

Sepi … sudah aman kah?

Pandangannya menelusur, memastikan kalau dia benar sudah sendirian. Dan, _benar_ , Akashi sudah sendirian di kelasnya.

Layaknya tupai yang berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya dengan cepat dan sekali lompat, Akashi meraih tasnya dan mengacak-acak isinya. Dia ingat sekali tadi pagi sudah memasukkan obat—nah! Syukurlah dia tidak melupakannya kali ini!

Oke, Akashi, sekarang cepat—

_**Sreeek** _

"Oh, kau masih di sini? Aku ada yang ketinggal—mm? Bau apa ini?"

_Sialan!_

Kenapa temannya itu malah balik lagi?!

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Akashi mencoba berdiri tegap seraya menyembunyikan tempat obat tersebut di belakang punggung. Tadi dia sempat bilang "bau" kan? Itu berarti _heat_ Akashi sudah benar-benar datang. _Mampus!_

Berusaha tenang walau _hampir_ tidak mungkin, Akashi menggeleng. "Aku … tidak mencium bau apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" Hidung bocah itu bergerak-gerak. "Mmm, mungkin perasaanku saja. Oh ya, tadi aku mau ambil barang yang ketinggalan." Dia berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil apa yang dia cari di laci meja. "Sip! Aku duluan lagi ya, Akashi. Sampai besok!"

Akashi melambai, bermaksud membalas bocah itu yang juga melambai padanya. Begitu dia kembali sendiri, Akashi tidak lagi pikir panjang untuk langsung meminum obatnya.

"Kalau dilihat … dari reaksinya, Uchiyama-kun … sepertinya beta," ia bergumam. Obatnya tidak langsung bekerja—tentu saja, jadi Akashi harus, mau tidak mau, menunggu dulu sekitar satu jam di sini. Semoga saja tidak ada orang lain lagi yang dat—

_**Sreeek** _

Tuhan, Akashi mohon dengan sangat … tidak bisakah Kau berpihak padanya sekali ini saja?

_Kali ini siapa yang datang …?_

Akashi hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap yang datang itu bukan alpha, terutama orang-orang yang dia kenal.

"… Akashi?"

Tamat sudah riwayat Akashi Seijuro, _harusnya_ , tapi Akashi tidak merasa begitu. Seketika ia justru merasa aman saat mendengar suara orang itu barusan.

Kepalanya yang ternyata sedari tadi menunduk, perlahan terangkat. Matanya menangkap sosok tinggi Aomine Daiki dengan wajah memerah, berdiri dalam jarak yang cukup jauh darinya. Akashi tersenyum lemah. "Hai … sudah selesai main dengan Kise?"

"Kenapa malah hai? Dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat … untuk membahasnya." Aomine mendekat, sebisa mungkin menahan napas. "Obatnya sudah diminum?"

Akashi manggut. "Ya … lima menitan lalu, sebelum kau datang."

Aomine tidak merespons. _Ace_ timnya itu sibuk menahan napas dan mengecek barang bawaan Akashi yang ada di meja—apakah semuanya sudah masuk tas atau belum. "Supirmu bagaimana? Sudah dihubungi?"

"Belum."

"Mau kuhubungi?"

"Jangan dulu." Ponsel yang ada di saku jasnya dikeluarkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas yang belum ditutup kembali ritsletingnya. "Kalau bisa juga … aku tidak mau pulang dengan supir."

Sebelah alis Aomine naik. "… Cari mati atau apa, hah, tidak pulang dengan kendaraan?"

Akashi menggeleng, kemudian …

_**Bruk** _

… menghamburkan diri ke dada Aomine. Efek obatnya sama sekali belum bekerja dan bau omega yang menguar dari diri Akashi masihlah sangat terasa. Sehingga, di jarak sedekat ini, Aomine masih bisa menciumnya dengan _sangat_ jelas.

 _Harum, dan juga manis_.

"… Aku mau Aomine," si merah itu berbisik, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan fabrik jas Aomine. "Mau pulang jalan kaki … bareng Aomine."

Oh, astaga. Aomine habis mimpi apa semalam? _Tte iu ka_ , ini mimpi atau bukan? Rasanya terlalu nyata kalau mau dibilang mimpi, tapi juga terlalu semu jika ingin disebut realita.

_**Deg … deg … deg …** _

Bisa si biru itu rasakan jantungnya yang sudah bergerak tidak nyaman. Pikirannya hampir kosong dan dirinya juga nyaris hilang kendali. Untunglah sisa-sisa akal sehatnya masih ada, jadi dia tidak sampai menyentuh omega yang _justru_ sedang memeluknya tanpa keraguan dan takut sedikitpun ini.

Dia memang tidak menyentuhnya, tapi mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menciumi aromanya dari pucuk kepala … tidak mungkin dilewatkan.

Aaahhh, kenapa omega itu bisa sememabukkan ini ….

"Kise … sudah pulang kan?"

Sudah setengah teler, Aomine bersuara, "Mm … kita cuma main dua ronde dan aku … mengalahkannya, telak."

Akashi melonggarkan pelukannya. "… Baguslah."

"Oh ya." Aomine melepaskan pelukan itu dan menarik tangan Akashi lembut, membawanya ke pojok ruangan. Tenang, dia masih bisa berpikir jernih—walau sudah di ujung pertahanan terakhirnya, jadi mereka sekadar duduk dengan Akashi yang berada di atas satu paha Aomine. "Tadi … kenapa kau malah membiarkan Kise 'mengambilku'? Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau aku—"

"Sesekali tidak apa, Aomine." Hidung Akashi ditaruh di sekitar tulang selangka orang yang sekarang setengah memeluknya ini. Aroma alpha yang terangsang karena _heat_ omega … beginikah ternyata "rasanya"? "Agar tidak ada kecurigaan juga. Kise itu … pintar. Kalau kita tidak hati-hati, bisa ketahuan."

 _Mm, yakin?_ Entah kenapa Aomine jadi tidak "percaya diri" karena … ya, sudah hampir ketahuan—atau malah sudah? Kedekatan mereka selama satu bulan ini terkesan mendadak dan mengejutkan. Apalagi keduanya juga kadang seolah tidak peduli kalau "kelihatan" yang lain. Itulah kenapa Aomine jadi seperti … pasrah saja sekarang.

Kise pun tadi, selama bermain, sempat menambahkan minyak ke dalam api. Model muda nan tampan itu menanyakan perihal Akashi yang baik-baik saja kah kalau "Aomine-nya" dipinjam sebentar, "Aomine-nya" tidak ada di dekatnya, "Aomine-nya" ini, "Aomine-nya" itu. Kedengarannya menyebalkan karena seperti agak mengejek, tapi hanya dari situ, Aomine sudah bisa menduga kalau Kise _tahu_ tentang mereka.

"Aaaah …."

Akashi yang sudah merasa baikan karena obatnya mulai bekerja, mengangkat kepala. Mata merahnya memperhatikan _sang kawan_ yang sedang memejamkan mata seolah beristirahat. "Ada apa dengan napas itu? Aku berat kah?"

"Tidak, tidak," Aomine menahan pinggang Akashi karena wakil kaptennya itu hampir saja melarikan diri, "bukan itu. Ya, kau berat, tapi bukan itu."

Meski agak cemberut, Akashi tetap ingin tahu. "Lalu?"

Kelopak coklat gelap yang sedari tadi menutupi netra kebiruan yang sudah jadi favorit Akashi Seijuro itu terbuka. Mereka saling tatap beberapa lama. "… Bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura pacaran saja?"

Mata Akashi berkedip beberapa kali. Wajah polos penuh tanya khasnya ditampakkan. "Kenapa begitu …?"

Aomine tanpa sadar membuang napasnya. "Kau ingin rahasiamu sebagai omega tetap terjaga kan?"

Walau agak ragu, Akashi akhirnya manggut. "Ya … memang."

"Dan aku kepikiran. Kalau seandainya kita pacaran dan anak-anak tahunya kita itu dekat karena ada hubungan, mereka tidak akan sampai penasaran lebih jauh. Rahasiamu bisa terjaga."

"Tapi kalau sampai ke telinga Tou-san … ayahku bagaimana? Yang soal kita pacaran ini?"

Mm, kalau sampai ke sana sih Aomine masih belum memikirkannya. "… Tidak bisa ya kalau itu dibiarkan saja jadi urusan 'nanti'?"

Sayang sekali Akashi langsung menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau melakukan segala sesuatu jika perencanaannya belum baik. Apalagi ini masalahnya serius, jadi aku tidak mau main-main."

"…" Serius sekali anak Akashi satu ini …, tapi dia tidak salah, Aomine akui itu. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa kau ada ide—"

"Tapi kurasa ide pacaranmu tadi tidak buruk juga."

"Oi …." Bolehkah Aomine "mencium" orang ini sekarang? Rasanya menyebalkan juga tiba-tiba malah banting setir begitu.

Akashi memegangi dagunya. "Yang penting hanya untuk pengalihan isu. Kita mengaku pacaran jika ada yang bertanya saja. Selama mereka bungkam, maka kita juga bungkam." Dua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu, dengan milik Akashi yang seperti sedikit … merasa bersalah? Entahlah. "Hanya saja … apa kau tidak masalah dengan ini?"

"Apanya?"

Pertanyaannya dilanjutkan setelah diam beberapa saat, "… Kau suka perempuan kan? Terutama yang namanya Horikita Mai yang model _itu_. Seandainya kita pacaran, itu artinya kau … jadi _homo_."

… Demi apa Aomine hampir melupakan orientasi seksualnya sendiri?

Pokoknya, sejak hari pertama ia "tertarik" dengan Akashi dan sampai "berhubungan" sejauh ini, Aomine sudah tidak lagi teringat dengan Mai-chan kesayangannya. Majalah bulan ini saja belum dia beli saking … Akashi yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya.

Seakan-akan Mai-chan resmi digantikan _Sei-chan_.

Oke, itu bodoh. Aomine masih menyukai Mai-chan, bagaimanapun juga. Dada _boing boing_ jelas jauh lebih menarik ketimbang yang kecil, apalagi rata.

Kepala sang _ace_ bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. "Ini cuma pura-pura kan? Aku bisa buat alasan seperti 'hanya ingin coba-coba, tidak akan bertahan lama', dan mereka pasti akan percaya."

"… Kenapa aku tidak senang mendengarnya ya?"

"Haha! Bercanda." Menuruti insting, kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Akashi sepenuhnya. Jarak mereka—terutama wajah—sudah sangat dekat, sampai bisa merasakan napas masing-masing. "Jadi? Mau diresmikan?"

Akashi menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Mukanya panas, pasti sekarang pipinya juga telah memerah padam. Lingkaran tangan di leher Aomine yang dilakukannya makin mendekatkan keduanya. "… Kalau Aomine tidak keberatan."

Seringai andalan Aomine keluar, bahkan ada kekehan kecil yang turut ikut. "Mana mungkin aku keberatan, hm?"

_**Chuu** _

Hanya bersentuhan. Ya, hanya bersentuhan.

Kulit bibir mereka hanya saling bertemu, tapi rasanya kenapa bisa sampai ke dadanya? Perutnya? Kepalanya? Oh, tidak. Ini sudah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Akashi sudah tidak bisa lagi memikirkan apa-apa.

_Rasanya … ajaib._


	4. Chapter 4

"Akashi-cchi! Pagi!"

Menoleh, netranya menangkap sosok kuning keemasan yang berlari mendekat. Orang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu berjalan berdampingan dengannya kemudian. "… Pagi, dan masih pagi begini kau sudah semangat sekali, ya, Kise."

"Hehe, harus semangat, dong!" Walau model tampan di sebelahnya ini tersenyum cerah, entah mengapa Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Sejak tadi matanya terus menatap Kise awas. "Akashi-cchi … kenapa seram begitu tatapannya? Aku jadi takut- _ssu_ …."

"Tidak." Akashi menggeleng. Rupanya Kise merasakan tatapannya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu takut, Kise. Aku tidak bermaksud." Mata merah itu kembali fokus ke depan, bermaksud "menuruti" kawannya yang katanya takut.

Tanpa diduga, Kise justru tertawa. "Aku tadi hanya bercanda- _ssu_ , meski ada seriusnya sedikit, sih." Apa maksudnya itu? "Dan kalau Akashi-cchi khawatir aku akan menyebarkan berita soal _hubungan_ Akashi-cchi dengan Aomine-cchi, aku tidak akan melakukannya, kok."

_**Deg** _

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Kise. Keduanya saling tatap, di mana manik madu itu yang mengintimidasi.

Sebuah senyum ramah yang rasanya sama sekali tidak ramah, Kise sunggingkan. " _Maa_ , selama Akashi-cchi tidak menyakiti Aomine-cchi. Aku tidak akan keberatan- _ssu_."

"…" Akashi ingin menanggapi, tapi tidak tahu harus pakai kata-kata apa. Kepalanya mendadak _blank_ dan dia harus mencerna perkataan Kise tadi—hm? Tunggu dulu … kata-kata Kise tadi, bukannya sedikit mencurigakan?

Masih agak ragu, tapi Akashi akhirnya mencoba menyuarakan, "Kau … menyukai Aomine?"

"…"

"…?"

"Pfft—hahaha! Tebakan dari mana itu- _ssu_!" H-hah? Kenapa dia malah tertawa? "Haah … mana mungkin aku menyukai Aomine-cchi ke arah _sana_ , kan?"

Akashi menolak bersitatap lagi dengan Kise dan membuang muka. "Y-ya … cara bicaramu tadi terdengar ambigu, dan … a-aku hanya kepikiran." Gawat, bahkan _seorang_ Akashi Seijuro bisa sampai dibuat tergagap begini. Kise Ryota … diam-diam dia "kuat" juga ternyata. Ya, sebenarnya Akashi sudah merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kise sejak pertama kali si kuning ini bergabung dengan tim basket Teiko dan menjadi anggota reguler. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasakannya sendiri.

Kise menepuk punggung Akashi beberapa kali secara tiba-tiba. Senyum menyeramkan yang tadi dia tunjukkan, sekarang berubah menjadi senyum ramah ala Kise Ryota sang model yang biasanya. "Ya, aku memang menyukai Aomine-cchi, tapi tidak bermaksud ke sana- _ssu_ ," katanya lagi. Tepukan tadi berubah jadi dorongan pelan supaya Akashi bisa meneruskan jalannya. Mereka sudah hampir terlambat rupanya. "Aku bicara seperti tadi hanya sebagai teman baiknya. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai harus melihat teman baikku nanti patah hati atau yang lainnya- _ssu_."

Hm? Yang benar? Entah kenapa Akashi sekarang jadi tidak yakin apa yang Kise katakan itu benar atau tidak. Setelah apa yang dia lalui bersama Kise sejak tadi, rasa percayanya pada makhluk kuning ini perlahan semakin berkurang … dan mungkin bisa saja hilang.

Akashi mengembuskan napas, kedengaran agak berat. "Tenang saja, justru harusnya kau mengkhawatirkanku."

"Lo?" Kise mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Kenapa begitu?"

"… Kalau kau teman baiknya, seharusnya kau sudah tahu."

Pemuda itu melihat ke atas langit, seolah menerawang. Tidak lama kemudian, dia tertawa. "Ah! Karena Aomine-cchi suka perempuan dengan dada besar- _ssu ka_? Haha! Ya, semoga saja kalian langgeng."

 _Tapi aku tidak ingin langgeng_ , Akashi membalas dalam hati. "Omong-omong, dari mana kau tahu soal ini?" Ups, senyum itu kembali terpatri di wajah Kise, namun Akashi tidak lagi merasa terintimidasi. Untunglah dia tipe yang mudah terbiasa dalam waktu cepat. "… Atau kau hanya menebak?"

"Ya, awalnya aku menebak," jawab Kise cepat. Dia terlihat santai sekali, tapi aura yang dikeluarkan tetaplah berat. "Aku curiga, kemudian menebak. Lalu kemarin," Tubuh tingginya dicondongkan, membiarkan jarak antara wajahnya dengan sang wakil kapten menipis, "aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua- _ssu_."

"…!" Seketika Akashi merinding dan kepalanya lagi-lagi _blank_. Padahal beberapa saat lalu dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perubahan Kise, tapi sekarang … tekanan yang lelaki kuning itu berikan sudah seperti naik level.

Kemarin, katanya?

Kemarin, dia sedang piket di kelasnya. Kemarin, Aomine yang biasanya ada di dekatnya, dimonopoli oleh Kise untuk diajak _one-on-one_. Kemarin, _heat_ -nya datang setelah satu bulan berlalu, di mana sebulan lalu statusnya sebagai omega ketahuan oleh Aomine dan jadilah ia memiliki hubungan dengan sang _ace_.

Kalau Kise melihat dirinya dengan Aomine kemarin, itu artinya …?!

Akashi menelan ludah. "… K-kau—"

"Tenang, tenang! Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku tidak akan menyebarkan hubungan kalian ke mana-mana, terutama soal kalian yang ciuman di sekolah- _ssu_."

"…"

… _Hah?_

Tanpa merasa berdosa, Kise melebarkan senyumnya. Kise Ryota yang model tampan nan ramah kembali lagi. "Haaah! Aku merasa kalian manis sekali kemarin- _ssu_! Ciumannya seperti malu-malu begitu! Aku sampai tidak tahan ingin menyapa, tapi untung tidak jadi karena aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu romantis kalian, hehe!"

Dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bermunculan, Akashi bersuara, "Ci—kau … kau lihat ci-ciuman … nya?" Wajah Akashi menghangat ketika mengatakan hal yang masih _cukup_ tabu baginya itu. "Hanya … hanya itu, kah?"

"Hm? Iya, kok." Ekspresinya masih seperti orang yang tak berdosa, dan itu justru membuat Akashi bingung bukan main. "Saat tahu kalau kalian ciuman, aku langsung pulang- _ssu_. Setidaknya aku jadi yakin kalau tebakanku itu benar." Baru saja Akashi ingin bernapas lega, tiba-tiba Kise berseru—setengah berteriak—dengan wajahnya yang berubah pucat pasi. "J-jangan bilang?! Kalian … kalian melakukan—"

"Melakukan apa, hah?! Mana mungkin!" potong sang wakil kapten cepat juga dengan seruan. Mukanya sudah merah total sekarang. "Pokoknya! Kau jangan _bocor_ ke mana-mana, Kise. Kubiarkan kau tahu, tapi kau harus jaga janjimu."

Kise berhenti sebentar dan memberi hormat. " _Yes, sir_!"

Akashi mendengus untuk yang kesekian kali. _Semoga saja Kise benar serius dengan ucapannya. Dan … sial. Aku sudah ketakutan. Kupikir dia tahu tentang aku yang omega._

…

Resah, adalah hal yang hanya bisa Akashi rasakan saat ini. Entah Momoi yang berdiri di sebelahnya bisa menangkap sinyal kegelisahan darinya atau tidak, yang jelas, Akashi merasa tidak nyaman berada di _gym_ sekarang. Mata merahnya terus saja menatap awas Kise, yang setim dengan Murasakibara, tengah melawan tim lainnya yang termasuk Aomine, Midorima, dan Kuroko.

Tanpa sadar, saking gelisahnya, Akashi sampai menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tentu saja aksinya itu malah mengundang curiga gadis _peach_ yang sebenarnya dari tadi juga sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari wakil kapten timnya ini. "Mmm, Akashi-kun … baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Masih belum sadar, Akashi merespons pertanyaan Momoi. "Aku … baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Akashi-kun aneh dari tadi," elak Momoi. "Gelagatmu seperti orang yang tidak nyaman … atau aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya apa. Tadi juga kau menggigit bibirmu, dan tampaknya lumayan keras. Tidak enak badan, kah?"

Akashi menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Warna wajahnya campuran merah dan putih pucat. "A-aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Terima kasih sudah menanyai, Momoi."

Momoi manggut-manggut. "Tapi kalau benar tidak enak badan, bilang, ya?"

"Iya," Akashi memaksakan senyum, "pasti aku akan bil—"

" _Chiii-ssu_."

Semua pergerakan yang ada di dalam _gym_ serentak terhenti. Sosok yang memunculkan diri di pintu dan berjalan masuk dengan santai, menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di satu ruangan itu. Ada yang memberi tatapan heran, bingung, bahkan _eneg_. Sepertinya sosok ini bukanlah sosok yang diharapkan kehadirannya.

Orang itu terus berjalan santai dan berhenti di dekat Akashi dan Momoi berdiri. Dia melempar tas yang tersampir di bahunya asal, melepas seragam yang menempel di tubuh, dan menyisakan kaos oblong abu-abu dan celana pendek putih.

Sebuah seringai dilemparkan ke Akashi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Yo, _pak_ wakil. Sesenang itu, kah, melihatku datang latihan?"

Mata Akashi menyipit, alisnya menukik tajam. "Kalau kau memang niat datang latihan, _Haizaki_ , langsung ke tengah lapangan dan mintalah pergantian pemain. Mumpung permainan mereka belum selesai dan masih ada satu _quarter_ lagi."

"Tung—Akashi?!" Aomine menyeru tidak senang. "Kita sudah pas di sini—"

"Makanya aku bilang _pergantian pemain_ ,kan?" Si merah itu kembali ke orang yang ternyata Haizaki Shogo, masih dengan tatapan yang semenusuk mungkin. "Cepat, atau aku panggilkan pelatih sekarang."

"Oooh, seram, seram. Padahal kau ini _good-looking_ , tapi kenapa seram begitu? Nanti tidak laku, lo?" Haizaki membalas, sedikit mengejek. Dia benar berjalan ke tengah lapangan dan mengusir salah satu anggota dari tim Aomine. "Aku tidak mau setim dengan Kise."

"Aku juga tidak minta- _ssu_!?" Kise berseru tidak tahan.

Aomine yang masih tidak senang, mendecakkan lidah dan mengundurkan diri ke pinggir lapangan, menghampiri duo merah dan _peach_. "Kenapa dia tidak dihukum dan malah disuruh langsung bermain?" protesnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa malah ke mari?" balik Akashi, beradu pandang dengan manik biru yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Lanjut saja mainnya, toh dia malah bisa membantumu menang."

"Tidak apa, Aomine-kun, lanjut saja," Momoi akhirnya buka suara, membantu Akashi. "Untuk hukuman mungkin nanti, setelah latihan. Sekarang, diselesaikan dulu latihannya. Tanggung." Akashi tidak lagi merespons yang berarti dia satu suara dengan Momoi.

Aomine kembali mendecakkan lidah. "Tapi aku tidak mau setim dengannya. Oi! Murasakibara! Tukar denganku!" dia kembali ke lapangan dan memaksa masuk ke tim Kise dan Murasakibara.

Si ungu membalasnya dengan "eeeh" panjang. Mukanya sudah kelewat masam. "Kenapa malah aku yang dilempar? Aku tidak mauuu!"

Pertikaian biru dan ungu tidak lagi berada di jarak pandang Akashi karena sekarang orang yang dia perhatikan justru teralih ke Haizaki. Sejak tadi dia memang memperhatikan Kise, tapi semenjak Haizaki datang, netranya malah refleks fokus ke sosok berkepala abu tersebut. Sesekali ia masih "mengontrol" Kise jika ingat, tapi tetap, fokus terbesarnya ada pada Haizaki Shogo.

Lagi, secara tidak sadar, Akashi menggigit bibir.

…

"Kise sudah tahu."

Aomine yang sejak tadi berjalan lebih dulu, menghentikan langkah. Entah bagaimana ia seperti sudah tahu maksud pembicaraan ini akan ke mana, kemudian menarik pelan tangan Akashi dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Kebetulan mereka sedang melewati _konbini_ dan kebetulan lagi sedang sepi. Langsung saja mereka masuk ke sana (Aomine yang membawa Akashi lebih tepatnya).

Sambil pura-pura memilih minuman di rak yang cukup jauh dari kasir, Aomine bertanya, "Sudah tahu apa? Rahasiamu?"

Akashi langsung menggeleng. Ia ikut Aomine untuk berakting memilih minuman. "Hubungan pura-pura kita."

"Oh …." Bayangan tentang mereka yang _one-on-one_ dengan Kise yang seperti terus memaksanya untuk "mengakui" hubungannya dengan Akashi, seketika terulang. "… Sebenarnya aku sudah menangkap kalau dia seperti curiga dengan kita, dan maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Itulah kenapa aku ingin kita pura-pura pacaran. Setidaknya Kise hanya tahu soal itu."

"Mm." Tangannya yang masih ada dalam genggaman Aomine tiba-tiba balas menggenggam dengan lebih erat. "Dia bilang … dia lihat kita ci …-ciuman, kemarin."

Aomine tersentak ketika mendengar itu. Mukanya memerah tipis. "Astaga … jadi dia belum pulang?" Bisa ia lihat Akashi—yang juga sudah memerah—mengangguk kecil. Aomine membuang napasnya panjang. "Sialan, si keparat itu. Jadi dia cuma bohong pas bilang mau pulang, tapi ternyata malah mengikutiku. Lihat saja besok, Kise."

"Jangan dilabrak," Akashi langsung menyergah. Ia menarik tangan Aomine refleks, yang mengakibatkan si pemilik tangan jadi membungkuk sedikit, menyetarakan tingginya dengan pelaku penarikan. "Aku sudah memastikan kalau ia berjanji tidak akan _bocor_ ke siapa pun, jadi jangan malah memperparah keadaan dengan dilabrak. Yang lain justru malah bisa curiga kalau melihat kau dan Kise cekcok."

Aomine mendengus geli. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan melabraknya?"

"Tadi kau bilang 'lihat saja besok, Kise'. Kau ingin melabraknya, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Aomine tertawa. "Enggak. Aku nggak akan bilang apa-apa, apalagi sampai melabrak."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan mengajaknya _one-on-one_ lagi dan membuatnya terus-terusan kalah telak. Setidaknya itu bisa jadi pelampiasanku."

Akashi tidak tahu apa ia harus bernapas lega atau tidak, tapi untuk sekarang, ia memilih untuk mengikuti saja. "Terserah. Selama kau tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi …."

"Tenang, aku tidak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk sekadar membicarakannya di depan umum," sanggah si biru. Ia yang tadinya berniat pura-pura memilih minuman, pada akhirnya mengambil sekotak jus jeruk. "Pilih mau yang mana. Aku traktir."

"Hah?"

Kepala Aomine bergerak, menunjuk rak minuman di depan mereka. "Pilih minumannya. Mau dua juga nggak pa-pa. Aku yang bayar."

Akashi masih memberinya tatapan heran, tapi ia juga mengambil sekotak yogurt stroberi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mau mentraktir? Ada maunya?"

"Ish, curigaan banget." Aomine mengambil alih yogurt pilihan Akashi dan hendak membawanya ke kasir, bersama jus jeruk pilihannya. "Apa salahnya jajanin _pacar_ sendiri? Sekali-sekali."

Akashi memelototinya, sedangkan Aomine malah tertawa sambil berjalan meninggalkannya. Tak lama Akashi mendengus, lalu menyusul Aomine yang sedang membayar dua minuman itu. Ia mungkin masih melihat Aomine dengan tatapan tidak senang, tapi diam-diam ia menahan senyum. Dadanya terasa hangat.

"Nih." Aomine menyodorkan yogurt stroberinya yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Akashi.

"Terima kasih."

Sambil berjalan keluar, Aomine menusuk kotak jusnya dengan sedotan dan mulai meminum isinya. Melihat itu, Akashi juga mengikutinya. "… Lucu banget."

"Apanya?" tanya Akashi setelah menelan cairan manis-asam yogurt yang tadi disedotnya.

Aomine menggedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum miring. "Aku keluar, kau ikut keluar. Aku minum jusnya, kau juga ikut minum yogurtnya. Segitu sukanya sama aku, sampai ngikutin terus?"

Akashi sudah mengangkat kakinya, berniat menendang kaki Aomine, tapi tidak sampai karena _ace_ timnya itu langsung melompat menjauh. "Hari ini sepertinya kau sedang banyak jahil. Kerasukan apa? Setan belakang sekolah?"

"Heee? Sudah bisa bercanda, nih?" Aomine lanjut menjahili.

Muka Akashi memerah tipis, tidak tahu lagi karena malu atau apa. Ia berlari mendekat dan ingin memberi Aomine cubitan, tapi Aomine langsung menghindar dengan gesit. Terjadi kejar-kejaran beberapa saat di antara keduanya hingga akhirnya Aomine menyerah dan memilih pasrah untuk dicubiti.

"Duh, udah, dong! Beneran habis, nih, badanku!" keluhnya, tapi dengan tawa.

Akashi yang masih terus mencubit membalas, "Biarin. Biar Aomine nggak tinggi lagi dan aku bisa lebih leluasa mukul kepalanya."

"Lah?! Jadi _upgrade_ ke kepala—"

"Waaah? Asik banget, nih, _pasangan baru_."

Keduanya seketika berhenti dan suasana berubah menjadi horor. Akashi refleks menjadikan Aomine tameng saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi itu, berikut dengan sosoknya yang berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya. Saking terbawa suasana tadi, Akashi sampai menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain selain mereka di situ. Ditambah suasana sekitar mereka mlam itu sedang sepi, membuat Akashi jadi makin terbawa dan tidak peduli. _Bermain dengan Aomine_ , hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya hingga beberapa saat lalu.

Aomine yang sejak saat Akashi berdiri di belakangnya sudah memasang tubuh seolah siap bertarung, memicingkan mata ketika melihat orang itu dengan santainya berjalan semakin dekat bahkan hampir "mengganggu" Akashi kalau Aomine tidak langsung menghalangi. "Mau apa di sini, Haizaki?"

"Hm? Di belakang kalian _konbini_ , kan? Ya aku mau ke sana." Dia tidak salah, sih, tapi Aomine rasanya kenapa kesal sekali? "Tapi ternyata, di depan _konbini_ , sedang ada pertunjukan yang _maniiis_ sekali. Hei, siapa kira kalau ternyata kalian ada hubungan khusus?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Aomine langsung menarik tangan Akashi dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Haizaki yang masih di tempatnya tersenyum miring dan berseru, "Kalian _serasi_ banget, lo! Ya ampun, ternyata _pak_ wakil ada hubungan dengan _ace_ timnya sendiri? Tapi, serius! Kalian serasi banget!"

Genggamannya di tangan Akashi kian mengerat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Aomine berusaha untuk tidak tahu apa-apa dan terus saja berjalan hingga mereka tidak lagi melihat keberadaan Haizaki. Ketika sudah dirasa lebih aman, Aomine mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat tidak terkira. Seketika Aomine merasa bersalah dan ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"… Maaf—"

"Tidak apa." Akashi, meski sudah pucat pasi, masih berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Ia bersikeras untuk meyakinkan diri kalau kejadian tadi tidak akan berdampak apa-apa ke mereka, terutama dirinya dan nasibnya kalau ayahnya sampai terlibat.

"…" Sial. Akashi seketika merinding dan kakinya lemas ketika memikirkan yang terakhir itu. Lawan mereka kali ini adalah Haizaki, dan Haizaki jauh, jauh lebih tidak bisa dipercaya daripada Kise.

_Bagaimana kalau Tou-san sampai tahu?_

"… Haizaki tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."

"Eh …?"

Akashi tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Aomine terlihat sangat yakin sekarang. "Akan kupastikan dia tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Akashi."

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. Terdengar ada dengusan kecil darinya beberapa saat kemudian. "Tidak, aku sungguhan tidak apa. Tidak akan mungkin juga ini sampai ke telinga Tou-san. Dia tidak pernah ke sekolah dan anak-anak juga tidak pernah ke rumah. Sepertinya … sepertinya akan aman."

Aomine tampak tidak terima, lalu Akashi melanjutkan, "Seperti katamu, dia hanya tahu tentang hubungan kita. Kalaupun nanti sampai jadi gawat atau semacamnya, kita tinggal putus dan bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Rahasiaku akan tetap aman."

Masih Aomine terlihat kurang setuju, bahkan ia sampai menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, agak ragu. "Baik, terserah. Aku akan ikut alurmu."

Akashi memaksakan senyum. "Terima kasih."

"Kau terlalu banyak bilang 'terima kasih'," katanya. "Tapi kalau sampai dia keterlaluan, izinkan aku untuk menghajarnya. Sampai babak belur."

Tiba-tiba Akashi terbayang wajah Haizaki yang babak belur di tangan Aomine, dan itu membuatnya bisa tertawa sedikit. "Siap. Aku juga akan ikut alurmu yang satu itu."

"Bagus." Mereka diam tak berapa lama, lalu Aomine mengecup lembut puncak kepala Akashi, yang mana itu membuat si merah diam tak berkutik. "Terasa makin kacau, tapi aku akan tetap _menjagamu_ , Akashi. Aku akan ada di sisimu, selalu."

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Napasnya sudah teratur dan pikirannya kembali jernih. Tangannya yang lain meninju perut Aomine pelan. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kita ini sungguhan pacaran."

"… Maaf, aku terbawa."

_Tapi aku ingin jadi sungguhan. Apa boleh?_


	5. Chapter 5

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di _konbini_ malam itu. Haizaki … entah bagaimana tidak bocor mengenai apapun yang ia lihat malam itu. Dia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika tidak sengaja berpapasan atau bertemu saat sedang latihan. Entah bagaimana juga anak itu jadi rajin datang ke setiap pertemuan. Harusnya itu bagus, tapi Akashi merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Haizaki tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan dia jadi rajin datang ke latihan. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga selalu mengawasi Akashi. Ya, setidaknya itu yang Akashi rasakan. Matanya seperti mencari-cari entah apa. Risi sekali rasanya, hanya membayangkan sekalipun.

Akashi melihat waktu di ponselnya dengan gelisah. Aomine yang sudah berjanji akan menemuinya di toko roti yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ini sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Mereka tidak ada latihan hari ini, jadi harusnya Aomine tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa digunakan sebagai keterlambatan. Toh dia juga bukan orang sibuk yang punya banyak teman dan relasi.

Kecuali kalau ia terjebak akan sesuatu. Berpapasan dengan Haizaki, misalnya, dan orang itu tiba-tiba ingin mengajak Aomine "mengobrol".

Uh, oke. Itu terlalu _nice timing_ , terutama setelah apa yang Akashi pikirkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Akashi." _Speaking of the devil_ , orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Tanpa disangka mukanya terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan ia langsung meraih tangan Akashi tanpa aba-aba lagi. "Bisa lari ke halte bus sebelum busnya berangkat sekitar sepuluh menit lagi?"

"Eh?" Halte? "Dari sini ke halte terdekat … itu memakan waktu dua puluh menit, bukannya? Memang keburu?"

"Pokoknya kita lari. Sekarang." Tidak lagi menunggu balasan, Aomine langsung menarik Akashi menjauh dari tempatnya semula berdiri. Di tengah-tengah pelarian itu, Akashi mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia sempat menangkap siluet seseorang berkepala abu yang tengah celingukan—kemungkinan besar mencari keberadaan Aomine.

 _Crap_. Rupanya tebakan isengAkashi tepat sasaran.

"Mau kabur dari Haizaki?" seru Akashi yang tidak dapat jawaban, tapi ia tahu kalau Aomine mengiyakan dalam diam. "Tapi kenapa harus ke halte? Tempat seperti toko roti tadi juga sudah cukup untuk sembunyi."

"Tidak," balas si biru dengan ikut berseru. Mereka masih terus berlari sambil bergandengan tangan, seolah tidak lagi peduli dengan masyarakat sekitar yang bisa saja melihat aksi mereka yang sudah seperti di film-film roman. "Kita pulang naik bus saja, biar lebih aman. Aku yang bayar, tenang saja."

"Bukan itu! Masalahnya, arah rumahku berbeda!" Itu benar. Kau tidak akan bisa ke rumah Akashi naik bus karena memang tidak ada jalur ke arah sana. Di daerah dekat rumahnya tidak ada halte. Sayang sekali.

Aomine cukup lama diam hingga akhirnya suaranya terdengar, "Kita ke rumahku."

Dan tepat saat mendengarnya, setengah nyawa Akashi serasa keluar dari tubuh begitu saja.

…

"Sebenarnya aku cuma mau mengajakmu _muter-muter_ sebelum pulang karena ke rumahku justru tidak butuh naik bus," jujur Aomine ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Dan itu benar. Rumah Aomine sebenarnya terbilang sangat dekat dari sekolah karena benar-benar bisa dijangkau dengan jalan kaki. Hanya saja ia malah mengajak Akashi naik bus, untuk berputar-putar, dan berhenti di halte yang _katanya_ terdekat dari kompleknya, tapi ternyata terhitung jauh juga.

Bolehkah Akashi mengutuk makhluk bernama Aomine Daiki ini sekarang? Perasaan senang yang ia dapat ketika mendengar akan dibawa ke rumah Aomine, mendadak ia sesali.

"… Kau aneh."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku."

_**BUGH!** _

"SAKIT! Woi! Aku aduin ke Mamaku, lo!?"

Akashi pura-pura tidak dengar dan langsung masuk ke dalam pekarangan, mendahului Aomine yang masih memegangi pintu pagar. "Payah, mainnya ngadu, padahal cuma ditendang bokongnya."

" _Cuma_ kau bilang?!"

Akashi menunjuk pintu rumah kediaman Aomine dengan santai. "Bukain."

Aomine mendecakkan lidah. "Yang punya rumah sebenarnya aku atau kau?"

"Di masa depan, ini juga akan jadi rumahku, kan? Maksudku, rumah _ibuku_."

"…" Sekarang giliran setengah—tidak, semua nyawa Aomine yang lepas dari tubuhnya.

…

 _Itu tadi benar-benar mengejutkanku_ , batin Aomine sambil membawa nampan dengan dua gelas es teh dan sepiring camilan yang ia temukan di kulkas. _Bagaimana aku tidak jadi berharap? Dia saja diam-diam suka memancing begitu. Ingin kucium sekali lagi rasanya. Andai hubungan kita ini sungguhan …._

Aomine menghela napas begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Memikirkan status hubungan mereka, entah mengapa jauh lebih melelahkan ketimbang naik turun tangga rumahnya seratus kali.

"Nih, cuma ada ini. Nggak pa-pa, kan?" katanya begitu berhasil masuk dengan perjuangan penuh karena kedua tangannya disibukkan dengan nampan, sedangkan Akashi tidak mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Memang mental _Tuan Muda_ , pikir Aomine kira-kira.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga, karena ternyata Akashi masih mau membantu. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa majalah—yang bercampur antara majalah basket dan porno—dengan maksud memberi jalan Aomine yang hendak membawa nampan itu ke meja kecil di tengah ruangan.

"Kamarmu berantakan banget," komentarnya kemudian, masih disibukkan dengan majalah-majalah yang tengah ditumpuknya.

"Namanya juga kamar cowok," Aomine membalas santai. Ia duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Akashi. "Cuma _segini_ belum termasuk berantakan. Jangan bilang kamarmu nggak kayak begini?"

"Jangan bandingkan kamarku dengan kamarmu. Jelas berbeda jauh."

Aomine mendengus, nadanya terdengar remeh. " _Tuan Muda_. Kalaupun berantakan, pasti ada pelayan yang juga merapikan."

"Ya," Sebuah kukis Akashi raih dari atas piring, lalu diberinya gigitan yang tanpa disangka cukup besar, "dan karena akan dibersihkan oleh pelayan itu lah menjadi dorongan buatku untuk tidak membiarkan kamarku berantakan. Kasihan mereka, sudah mengurus rumah, jadi harus mengurus kamarku juga."

Seketika Aomine kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menyeruput es tehnya lagi dan ikut mengambil kukis. "… Kau orang baik ternyata."

"Memangnya selama ini aku tidak terlihat demikian?"

"Mm …." Awalnya menggeleng, namun kemudian Aomine menggantinya dengan anggukan. Dan apa yang dilakukannya itu berakibat pada tangannya yang harus menerima cubitan lainnya. "Akh! Iya, maaf! Astaga kau keterlaluan, Akashi!"

"Kau juga yang selalu memancing duluan. Hm, bagaimana? Enak, kan, cubitanku?"

"Hentikan, hentikan! Stop! Serius! Aku mohon!" Tepat setelah Aomine memohon, barulah Akashi melepaskan cubitannya. Buru-buru Aomine meniupi punggung tangannya yang sudah memerah parah dan … gila, perih sekali. "… Aku jadi kasihan pada siapa pun pasanganmu di masa depan. Salah sedikit, sudah diberi siksaan bak di neraka. Apa-apaan itu …."

Akashi terlihat menggeser tubuhnya dan sekarang ia sudah duduk tepat di sebelah Aomine yang, seperti yang bisa diduga, kalau si kepala biru itu masih sibuk "mengurus" tangan malangnya. "… Bukannya kau? Pasanganku yang akan merasakan banyaknya siksa neraka kalau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja?"

"…" _Kan, mulai lagi_. Akashi terus saja memancing Aomine, di saat dia sendiri hanya menganggap hubungan mereka ini pura-pura.

Ya, memang hanya pura-pura, sih. Tapi … haaah, terserah.

"Omong-omong, Haizaki kenapa mengejarmu tadi?"

Ah, benar juga. Aomine sampai lupa dengan perkara penting yang terjadi hari ini.

Pemuda itu menarik napas sebelum menjelaskan, "Dia … mengajakku _nongkrong_. Ada yang ingin dikatakan, _katanya_. Tapi aku langsung menolak."

Tebakan Akashi lainnya yang tepat sasaran. Tidak bisa dipercaya kalau ternyata Akashi bisa menerawang masa depan. Atau jangan-jangan, dia memang ada bakat menjadi cenayang? Oke, itu aneh.

Akashi berusaha menahan tawa ketika memikirkan itu, lalu menanggapi pernyataan Aomine, "Dan saat kau menolak, dia tidak terima makanya dia mengejarmu, begitu?"

Aomine mengangguk. "Firasatku sudah tidak enak, ditambah urusannya sudah dengan Haizaki. Aku paling malas kalau harus ada urusan dengannya. Bisa bikin sakit kepala."

Akashi manggut-manggut setuju. "Untunglah kau—kita—bisa berhasil kabur darinya."

"Tapi itu untuk hari ini." Benar juga. "Besok mungkin Sabtu dan kita bisa sedikit bernapas selama _weekend_. Tapi kalau sudah masuk lagi? Apa tidak ada cara yang bisa kita lakukan agar dia tidak lagi mengejar seperti hari ini?"

Cairan dingin es teh lainnya kembali membasahi tenggorokan Akashi. Ia terdiam dengan posisi gelas yang masih menempel ke bibir. Tidak berlangsung lama, kemudian ia menaruh kembali gelas itu ke atas nampan. Tampaknya Akashi sudah selesai berpikir dan sekarang ia seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kalau sudah begini, tandanya kita harus minta bantuan."

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis. "… Bantuan?" Akashi mengangguk. "Dari siapa?"

"Teman-teman kita?" si merah membalas enteng, membuat Aomine menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Hei, memangnya kenapa? Itu gunanya teman, kan?"

"Bukan begitu …." Aomine membuang napas lelah sebelum melanjutkan, "Memangnya kau tidak masalah kalau hubungan kita diketahui yang lain? Kise … kesampingkan dia karena dia memang terlanjur tahu. Kalau yang lain? Kau yakin?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Selama yang orang-orang tahu itu hanya tentang hubungan kita, maka rahasiaku akan tetap aman. Bukankah itu tujuan awal kita berpacaran, Aomine- _kun_?"

Ya, tidak salah. Tidak, justru memang itu kenyataannya. Tapi …

"… kau bilang kalau kau tidak mau ayahmu sampai tahu."

"Dan aku juga sudah bilang kalau kemungkinan Tou-san tahu itu kecil," balas si merah cepat. "Tou-san tidak pernah ke sekolah, tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman-temanku, dan teman-temanku—termasuk kau—belum pernah ke rumahku. Selama alurnya tetap begitu, kurasa status hubungan kita akan tetap aman. Apalagi, yang tahu nantinya hanya teman-teman terdekat kita. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa percaya pada mereka."

Mendengar itu, Aomine jadi mendengus geli. "Kalau Kise? Bagaimana dengannya? Kau sudah bisa percaya padanya sekarang?"

"Mau tidak mau, kurasa." Akashi menggedikkan bahu. "Tapi sejauh ini, aku tidak dengar ada orang lain yang tahu dan mengungkit-ungkit soal kita. Haizaki jadi pengecualian karena dia melihatnya sendiri. Sepertinya … Kise benar menjaga janjinya?"

Aomine mengelus dagunya sendiri, memasang gaya bak seorang detektif pintar nan cerdik. "Sepertinya …. Dia juga tidak lagi mengatakan apapun soal itu padaku. Kise lolos seleksi berarti?"

Akashi tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat bagaimana Aomine mengatakan itu semua dengan gaya dan nada yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan karakternya. "Ya … anggap saja begitu," katanya, masih dengan sedikit tawa tersisa.

Aomine memperhatikan pemandangan di sampingnya itu dengan senyuman. _Cantik_ , hanya itu yang terlintas untuk menggambarkan apa yang dia lihat ini.

Ingin rasanya ia melindungi kecantikan itu, _sampai kapanpun._

"Akashi."

"Ya?" Akashi mengelap ujung matanya yang basah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelap air mata, diraih Aomine untuk dibawanya dalam genggaman hangat. Diperlakukan seperti itu, lantas membuat Akashi tak berkutik dan hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dua insan itu hanya diam. Tak ada yang berniat bicara, bahkan bernapas pun tampaknya enggan; takut mengganggu suasana hening yang sudah tercipta. Namun kemudian, salah satu dari keduanya akhirnya bersuara, "… Aku mau cium. Boleh?"

_**Deg … deg …** _

Lagi-lagi jantungnya bereaksi. Darahnya terasa dipompa dengan kuat, hingga ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Akashi sudah tidak bisa lagi memikirkan apa-apa karena kepalanya sekarang seolah dipaksa untuk kosong.

Akashi tidak tahu lagi harus apa ketika dirinya memilih untuk mengalah dan menurut pada apapun yang hatinya inginkan.

"… U-um," ia membalas, berbarengan dengan satu anggukan kecil.

Aomine tidak kuasa menahan senyum bahagia melihat itu. " _Sankyuu_ ," bisiknya dan langsung menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Masih, masih menempel biasa sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kemudian Aomine mulai iseng untuk menjilat bibir lawannya, yang mana itu langsung membuat Akashi memundurkan kepalanya sedikit.

"A-ap—"

"Maaf … kau tidak suka?"

"Huh …?" Terbengong beberapa saat, dan setelah otaknya sudah bisa berfungsi kembali, segera Akashi tutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Bisa dirasakan betapa panas wajahnya sekarang. "Y-yang tadi … k-kalau ibumu sampai ada—"

"Oh? Tenang saja, dia tidak akan pulang sampai malam," jelas Aomine. "Sedang ada urusan dengan sesama ibu-ibu di perkumpulannya. Sudah pamit padaku akan pulang malam."

 _Tetap saja …!_ Tiba-tiba naik level seperti itu, bagaimana Akashi tidak panik? Ditambah … mereka tidak benaran pacaran …, kan? Ciuman yang sekadar menempelkan bibir saja sepertinya sudah berlebihan, apalagi sampai ….

"… Akashi?"

Yang dipanggil menunduk dalam. Ia menolak untuk beradu pandang dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Bagian dada kirinya berisik sekali, bahkan kepalanya juga. Ada banyak rasa dan suara yang ia tidak tahu datang dari mana.

Apa Akashi terkejut dengan perlakuan Aomine tadi? Ya. Tapi apa Akashi tidak menyukainya? Kalau itu … Akashi tidak tahu. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk. Nalar dan hati seakan menolak untuk sejalan.

Melihat Akashi yang tidak merespons, bahkan ia juga tidak bergerak hampir lima menit ini, Aomine langsung tahu (lebih tepatnya menebak) kalau apa yang dilakukannya tadi salah. Ia terlalu mengikuti kata hati, dan mungkin juga terlalu memaksakan perasaannya, sampai melakukan itu.

Kau bukan siapa-siapanya, Aomine. Sadarlah. Kau hanya teman yang kebetulan tahu rahasianya dan harus bertanggung jawab dengan tetap mendukung dan menjaganya. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

Jangan libatkan hati. _Jangan_. Kau harus profesional. Kau harus ingat itu, Aomine Daiki.

Selepas deretan pemikiran itu, Aomine pun tertarik kembali ke realita. Entah apakah setelah ini dia sudah mulai bisa lebih ingat posisinya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, Aomine sudah mulai sadar akan posisinya.

"Maaf," katanya kemudian. "Aku sadar … kalau aku tidak seharusnya begitu tadi. Itu kelewatan. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman."

Akhirnya Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan akhirnya Aomine bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Tetapi kenapa … kenapa Akashi malah terlihat seperti terkejut begitu?

"Aka—"

"Aku … tidak bilang aku tidak nyaman, kan?" … Hah? "Aku … aku hanya takut kalau … seandainya ibumu ada di rumah atau semacamnya dan tiba-tiba kita sedang … sedang ciuman …."

Aomine hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Akashi yang seperti salah tingkah. Ingin ia menimpali, tapi tidak tahu dengan apa. Jadi ia memilih untuk tetap diam, toh sepertinya ini menarik.

Cukup lama Akashi tak bersuara dan sibuk melihat ke sana ke mari (benar-benar salah tingkah), hingga kemudian, "Lain kali … kalau ingin … begitu lagi, mungkin … bisa bilang dulu? Biar … ya, biar aku bisa … siap-siap?"

_**Syuut!** _

Seperti ada panah cinta berukuran besar yang langsung menusuk dada kirinya dengan tanpa ampun. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, atau malah dalam sejarah, Akashi Seijuro dibuat salah tingkah sampai ke tahap manis tak terkira. Ajaibnya lagi, Aomine Daiki lah, sebagai orang yang beruntung, yang bisa melihat itu.

Seketika Aomine mempertanyakan kebajikan apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan belakangan ini sehingga ia bisa dapat kesempatan emas seperti ini. Padahal, kalau bisa ia ingat, terakhir kali ia ke kuil itu ketika tahun baru dan itu sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kalau berbuat baik dengan sesama? Entahlah, Aomine sadar kalau ia adalah orang yang penuh dengan dosa, jadi ia tidak yakin kalau soal itu.

"Kalau … sekarang?" Rubi itu kembali bertemu dengan safir. Memandangnya di situasi seperti ini, membuat Aomine gugup tak tahu mengapa. "Aku … u-untuk yang level berikutnya, dikesampingkan saja dulu. Tapi kalau ciuman biasa, sekarang boleh? Aku janji ini hanya ciuman biasa!"

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Mukanya masih saja panas, belum juga mereda. "Mau yang tadi dilanjutkan juga tidak apa sebenarnya, tapi terserahlah."

 _Tolong jangan pancing dulu untuk sekarang! Aku tidak mau lepas kendali!_ teriak batin Aomine, merasa prihatin dengan bagian bawahnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya malah terbangun.

Aomine kembali maju, hendak menempelkan bibir mereka lagi, sampai …

"Daikiii! Kau sudah pulang?"

… suara ibunya di lantai bawah menggaung dengan suaranya yang bisa terdengar dengan sangat _amat_ jelas hingga ke kamarnya yang di lantai dua.

"… Sial," gerutunya, yang malah dibalas tawa kecil Akashi.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm? Kalau itu, sih, aku sudah tahu~"

Eh?

"Aku juga sudah menebak dari saat kalian sering bersama, jadi aku tidak terkejut lagi."

Eh?

"Sependapat dengan Tetsu-kun. Tidak biasanya kalian lebih _dekat_ dari biasanya."

Eh …?!

"Bahkan, kalau kalian mau tahu, Nijimura-san juga sudah curiga- _nodayo_. Mungkin kalau kita beri tahu dia soal ini, dia pasti hanya akan berkata, 'Sudah kuduga!'"

_Apa?!_

"Kenapa bisa begitu?!" Aomine nyaris melempar makanannya sendiri setelah Midorima selesai dengan perkataannya yang mengandung nama "Nijimura-san" di sana. "Sampai _Kapten_ juga?! Padahal aku yakin aku dan Akashi sudah menghindarinya!"

"… Menurutku wajar saja kalau mereka tahu, Aomine, sampai ke Nijimura-san juga," timpal Akashi yang mulai panas dingin. Ia sudah ada dugaan tentang ini sebenarnya, tentang teman-temannya yang bisa saja sudah tahu (entah mereka yang menebak sendiri karena kedekatan Aomine dan Akashi, atau memang sebenarnya Kise-lah biang dari semua ini). Tapi tetap saja, mendengarnya langsung seperti ini, bisa membuatnya bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Sadar atau tidak," lanjut Akashi, "kau itu sering menempel padaku, tidak peduli kita ada di mana. Kalau sampai tidak ada yang curiga dan menebak sampai ke arah sana, justru mustahil."

Muka Aomine sontak merah padam. "Tch! Harusnya kau katakan itu lebih awal kalau mereka bisa saja sudah tahu, Akashi!"

"Harusnya kau sendiri sudah bisa berpikir ke sana, kan? Tanpa aku yang harus mengatakannya dulu?"

"Eeee, kenapa Mine-chin dan Aka-chin malah bertengkar?" Tiba-tiba Murasakibara terdengar seperti menengahi. "Bukannya bagus kalau kita tahu duluan? Urusan kalian jadi lebih gampang~ Tadi kalian ingin minta tolong sesuatu, kan?"

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Murasakibara- _nodayo_."

"Tapi," Kuroko melihat ke sekitar, seperti mengecek sesuatu, "apa tidak perlu menunggu Kise-kun? Tadi dia izin untuk beli roti dulu, kan?"

"Biarkan saja," balas Aomine yang tampaknya sudah tenang dan kembali duduk di samping Akashi. "Toh dia sudah lebih dulu tahu dari kalian—mungkin."

"Eh? Kii-chan sudah tahu kepastian tentang kalian?" Keterkejutan Momoi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Akashi dan dehaman dari Aomine. "Beruntung sekali Kii-chan, tahu lebih dulu …."

"Apa maksudmu 'beruntung', hah?"

"Aku akan langsung saja, Kise bisa menyusul nanti," potong Akashi yang sudah berniat memulai. "… Aku tidak tahu apa kalian benar-benar bisa membantu kami atau tidak, tapi barangkali kalian ada saran … tentang bagaimana agar kami bisa menghindari Haizaki."

"…"

"…"

Semua serempak diam, seakan dapat suruhan. Tidak ada yang terlihat berkenan buka mulut, sampai Akashi yang mengepalai, "Uh … mungkin kalian bingung kenapa kami ingin menghindari Haizaki, atau mudahnya, kami tidak ingin hubungan kami ini diketahui olehnya (oleh kalian juga, tadinya). Tapi _sayangnya_ , tempo hari, saat aku dan Aomine pulang bersama, malah tidak sengaja tertangkap basah." Akashi menarik napasnya sejenak. "… Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya jadi lebih baik ketahuan Kise, dan juga kalian, ketimbang dia."

Masih tidak ada respons apa-apa dari yang lain. Tampaknya mereka sedang mencerna cerita Akashi dan memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"… Kalian ingin menghindari Haizaki-kun, apakah karena dia _mengganggu_ kalian? Sejak dia menangkap basah kalian?" tebak Kuroko kemudian.

Aomine dan Akashi bertukar pandang sejenak, lalu kali ini Aomine yang bicara, "Tidak juga, atau mungkin iya. Kami hanya khawatir dia menyebarkan berita ini ke orang lain, terutama …." Aomine tampak meminta izin dari si merah, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan yakin. "… Akashi khawatir kalau ayahnya sampai tahu tentang kami. Kalau orang semacam Haizaki yang tahu, tak tahu kenapa rasanya jadi tidak aman."

Ada jeda sesaat, lalu Aomine meneruskan, "Awalnya, dia kelihatan seperti tidak ada niatan untuk _mengganggu_ atau semacamnya. Sekitar seminggu setelah ketahuan, dia tidak berkata apa-apa, baik ke aku maupun Akashi. Tapi Jumat kemarin, saat aku sudah janjian dengan Akashi ingin pulang bersama, tiba-tiba saja Haizaki menghampiriku dan mengajakku _nongkrong_. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin _dibicarakan_ dan perasaanku sudah langsung tidak enak saat itu. Langsung saja kutinggal secepat mungkin, dengan Akashi."

"Itulah kenapa, akhirnya, aku dan Aomine sepakat untuk terbuka pada kalian. Sekaligus meminta _pendapat_ , barangkali kalian ada," sambung Akashi.

Terdengar tawa canggung dari Momoi begitu _sepasang kekasih_ di hadapannya selesai menjelaskan. "Rumit … sekali, ya, ternyata."

"Masalah utamanya berarti kalian tidak ingin hubungan kalian ini diketahui oleh ayah Akashi, benar, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Seperti yang dikatakan Midorima, kurang lebihnya seperti itu."

" _Nee_ ~ Tapi aku tidak merasa kalau Zaki-chin akan sampai punya niat sejauh itu."

"Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terlihat seperti akan oleng ke segala arah. "Ini hanya pendapatku, tapi kemungkinan ayah Aka-chin bisa tahu itu kecil. Soalnya kita yang sudah dekat dengan Aka-chin saja belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah Aka-chin, apalagi Zaki-chin."

Akashi kembali mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga sempat berpikiran begitu. Ayahku juga nyaris—bahkan tidak pernah—ke sekolah, jadi kemungkinan sampai ke telinga Tou-san itu agaknya mustahil terjadi."

"Kaan~?" Murasakibara membuka sebungkus permen coklat yang didapatnya dari saku celananya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Lagipula, apa untungnya buat Zaki-chin? Sejauh ini yang aku tahu, dia hanya akan berbuat seenaknya kalau sudah menemukan yang dia suka. Perempuan misalnya, seperti pacarnya Kise-chin yang diambil waktu itu."

"Aaah, benar juga. Itu adalah berita paling mengerikan yang pernah aku dengar," Momoi menimpali dengan air muka yang sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi. "Aku jadi heran—sekaligus salut—dengan Kii-chan yang masih bisa santai dan periang seperti biasanya."

"Itu hanya karena dia ingin dipandang begitu- _nanodayo_. Sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari untuk orang yang kerjaannya model seperti dia."

"Perkataanmu itu terdengar tidak menyenangkan sekali, Midorima-kun." Midorima hanya mendengus keras sebagai balasan atas pendapat Kuroko barusan.

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi … keputusannya apa? Mau didiamkan saja?"

"Sepertinya." Akashi membuka botol minum yang tadi sempat dibawanya dan meneguk air yang ada di dalamnya. Ia meneruskan setelah selesai minum, "Haizaki juga tidak—atau _belum_ —terlihat menunjukkan pergerakan yang sekiranya membahayakan. Mungkin kita hanya bisa bersikap _biasa saja_ sambil terus memperhatikan."

Terlihat Kuroko mengangguk, setuju dengan keputusan Akashi. "Dan karena sekarang kita sudah tahu perkaranya apa, kita juga akan membantu untuk memperhatikan Haizaki-kun. Tapi entah bagaimana aku yakin kalau Haizaki-kun tidak mungkin bertindak sampai sejauh itu hanya karena kalian punya hubungan, seperti yang Murasakibara-kun bilang tadi."

"Betuuul~"

"Itu benar!"

"Heh! Ikut-ikutan saja kau ini," ejek Aomine yang langsung disemprot dengan berbagai ucapan bak mantra kutukan dari Momoi.

"Omong-omong, Kise lama juga."

Momoi seketika mengecek jam di ponselnya. "Midorin benar. Hampir setengah jam dan Kii-chan belum juga muncul. Apa antre, ya?"

"Tapi saat aku beli air sebelum ke mari tadi, kantin sedang tidak ramai," balas Kuroko yang mana tak berselang lama setelah itu, pintu atap terbuka dan munculah si kepala kuning yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Aaah! Maaf aku telat- _ssu_! Tiba-tiba ramai banget di kantin, aku sampai susah bergerak," keluhnya yang sekaligus membalikkan pernyataan Kuroko. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Akashi. Tangannya merogoh kantong plastik yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi dingin. " _Ha'i_ , untuk Akashi-cchi."

"Hei, hei. Apa-apaan itu, main kasih-kasih." Kaleng yang baru saja mendarat di tangan Akashi, seketika berpindah tangan ke Aomine. "Harus aku cobain dulu, takut ada obatnya."

Kise memasang tampang yang seakan berkata, "Kau apa? Penjaganya?"

"Rupanya Aomine-kun tipe _pacar_ yang _overprotektif_ , ya." Mendengar Kuroko mengatakan itu, sontak membuat Kise membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Yang dikatai overprotektif mendecakkan lidah. " _Protektif_ , tidak pakai _over_."

"Mulutmu tidak sejalan dengan tingkahmu yang over- _nanodayo_ ," Midorima membalas yang semakin memperkeruh air muka Kise.

"Iya, iya." Aomine menghela napas lelah tanda menyerah, kemudian mengembalikan kaleng kopi itu ke tangan yang seharusnya menerimanya sejak awal. "Tuh, aku kembalikan."

"Tunggu, tunggu, TUNGGU!" Kise berdiri lagi sembari menaikkan volume suaranya di akhir.

"Apa, sih, berisik banget."

Mata amber itu semakin melotot saat Aomine malah bersikap biasa saja. "Nggak … kenapa … tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa kayaknya … kayaknya …."

Midorima menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa? Kita sudah tahu tentang Aomine dan Akashi, itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ya, ya, _itu_!" Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Midorima, seolah Midorima seorang tersangka dari kasus pencurian. "Kapan …?! Sejak kapan?!" Matanya melirik Akashi sekilas. "Padahal seingatku … aku tidak mengatakan … apa-apa …."

Langsung Akashi tertawa saat Kise seperti terdengar merasa bersalah dari nada suaranya. "Tenang saja, Kise. Ceritanya panjang, tapi aku dan Aomine sudah cerita _semuanya_ ke yang lain."

"Kau telat, sih," potong sekaligus sambung Aomine yang dengan santainya membuka botol minum Akashi dan meminum isinya.

Merasa dirinya tertinggal— _ditinggal_ —banyak hal, Kise seketika menangis buaya. "Kenapa kalian semua jahat sama aku- _ssu_ …. Aku salah apa …."

"Kau menyebalkan, Kise. Duduk dan nanti diceritakan lagi dari ulang!" perintah, ditambah marah Midorima yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah Kise yang dirasa sangat berlebihan.

Murasakibara yang sejak tadi hanya diam terlihat berguling-guling tanpa tujuan di tempatnya. "Aku mau tidur saja, yaa~ Kan kalian mau cerita lagi dari ulang. Nanti bangunkan kalau sudah masuk." Dan begitulah, Murasakibara pun mulai menaiki bahtera mimpinya yang tidak akan berlayar terlalu lama di lautan.

Sementara yang lain kembali sibuk menceritakan ulang segala perkara, Kise, sebagai orang yang seharusnya mendengarkan karena dia _tidak tahu apa-apa_ , malah membiarkan otaknya memutar kembali peristiwa beberapa saat lalu dengan seenaknya. Peristiwa yang terjadi di kantin yang mana menjadi alasan sebenarnya dari keterlambatan sang model tampan.

…

" _Oooh? Ryota, kah?! Lama tak jumpa~!"_

 _Wajah cerah yang tadinya masih ia pasang, seketika menggelap begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang_ sangat _dikenalnya dari belakang. Tidak perlu berbalik, karena hanya dari lirikan sekilas pun, matanya sudah langsung bisa memastikan kalau orang yang menyapanya itu benar sesuai tebakannya._

_Haizaki Shogo. Pemain inti di tim basket Teiko yang sudah lebih dulu ada ketimbang dia, pemain dengan gaya bermain yang hampir sama dengan dirinya, juga pemain yang paling tidak ia sukai keberadaannya di tim._

_Kise sampai harus menahan segala perasaan negatif yang sudah hampir menguasai dengan susah payah. "… Hai, Shogo-kun," sapanya, berusaha ramah._

_Bukannya membalas, Haizaki justru tertawa, seolah sapaan Kise tadi adalah sebuah lawakan yang paling lucu yang pernah ia dengar. "Tak kusangka kau akan membalas sapaanku," katanya kemudian. "Mukamu sudah sangat seram soalnya, aku jadi tidak yakin kalau kau akan membalas tadi."_

Suka-suka kau lah _, batin Kise, masih terus berusaha untuk menahan diri. Ia pun memaksakan senyum. "Sedang beli makan siang-_ ssu ka _?" tanyanya, basa-basi._

_Haizaki manggut-manggut. "Oh, jelas. Itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa orang-orang ke kantin, kan?"_

" _Hmmm …." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya setelah diam beberapa saat. "Tidak juga-_ ssu _. Ada juga yang hanya ingin beli air, seperti Kuroko-cchi tadi."_

" _Oh? Ada Tetsuya juga, kah?" Haizaki tampak celingukan, mencari keberadaan si bocah bayangan. "Mana? Sudah pergi? Atau aku yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya? Dasar, seperti anak setan saja."_

" _Jangan sembarangan berucap, keparat."_

" _Kau bilang sesuatu, Kise?"_

 _Kise hanya menggeleng, masih dengan senyum paksaannya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Yang tadi itu ia bermaksud bicara dengan diri sendiri, walau ada_ sedikit _rasa seperti ingin Haizaki mendengarnya juga. Ya, sepertinya berhasil, sih._

_Setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Kise sudah sampai bernapas lega karena begitu ia mendapatkan rotinya, ia akan langsung bisa pergi tanpa harus meladeni Haizaki lagi._

_Sayang, rencananya itu sepertinya hanya akan jadi impian tak tercapai karena Haizaki rupanya sudah lebih dulu selesai dengan belanjaannya dan menunggu Kise di dekat pintu keluar._

_Haizaki melambai begitu Kise sudah selesai membeli roti dan berjalan ke arahnya—atau lebih tepatnya ke pintu keluar. "Cukup antre, ya, ternyata. Padahal tadi sempat sepi."_

_Ingin sekali Kise memutar bola matanya, tapi ia hanya bisa terus menahan dengan senyuman. "Benar juga, ya. Tumben sekali sedang ramai-_ ssu. _"_

" _Ah, ya. Omong-omong," Lelaki berkepala abu itu mendekat, bahkan sampai merangkul, membawa telinganya mendekat, "apa kau tahu kenapa Daiki dan_ pak wakil _jadi dekat begitu?"_

**Deg**

_Kise sampai refleks menahan napas kala mendengar itu. Ia juga nyaris membulatkan kedua matanya kalau tidak langsung teringat akan janjinya pada Akashi. Ia harus bisa bersikap biasa, jangan sampai mengundang kecurigaan._

_Dan semoga Haizaki tidak menangkap kejanggalan apapun itu._

_Sebagai pembuka, Kise menggedikkan bahunya, sekaligus melepaskan rangkulan Haizaki. "… Aku tidak tahu maksudmu apa-_ ssu _. Memangnya mereka kenapa?"_

_Haizaki tampak diam saja dengan muka yang seolah berkata, "Mereka kenapa, katamu?" Tak lama kemudian lelaki berkepala abu itu tertawa sampai hampir terpingkal. "Yakin, Ryota? Kau tidak curiga atau apapun itu pada mereka?"_

_Kise mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk berakting sebisa mungkin. "… Curiga apanya?"_

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ryotaaa, Ryota." Kembali Haizaki mendekatkan diri dan merangkul bahu sang model tampan itu lagi. "Aku melihat mereka, lo. Di_ konbini _, sekitar seminggu lalu, sedang bermesraan. Main cubit-cubitan, dan bercanda gurau."_

Aomine-cchi dan Akashi-cchi _ngapain_ sih! _Kise hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati, tapi di luar, ia masih terus berusaha untuk menahan diri walau pertahanannya sudah sedikit lagi runtuh._

" _Bermesraan?" Haizaki mengangguk. "… Yakin Shogo-kun melihatnya demikian? Mereka mungkin cuma_ ngobrol _biasa-_ ssu _."_

" _Haaah, Ryota. Inilah kenapa perempuanmu tidak setia padamu."_

Bukannya tidak setia, tapi karena kau mengambilnya _. Pulang sekolah nanti, sepertinya Kise akan sengaja pergi ke pemandian air panas, tidak peduli jaraknya yang jauh dan ongkosnya yang mahal. Tubuh dan kepalanya benar-benar butuh diistirahatkan setelah perbincangan yang menguras tenaga dan energi positif ini._

_Seakan tidak peduli—karena memang dia tidak peduli—dengan perasaan Kise yang bisa saja terluka, Haizaki kembali bicara, "Lagak mereka itu berbeda. Saaangat berbeda. Kalau cuma mengobrol biasa, mana mungkin bisa sampai cubit-cubitan? Ditambah Akashi yang kelihatan sangat menikmati setiap waktunya bersama Daiki. Mustahil kalau mereka tidak ada hubungan khusus."_

"…" _Lagi, Kise melepaskan rangkulan sang rival. Ia menarik diri, cukup jauh, dan memandang Haizaki langsung ke mata. "… Kalaupun iya mereka 'berhubungan', memangnya kau mau apa? Mereka tidak merugikanmu dan tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa kau ambil-_ ssu _."_

" _Yakin?"_

"… _!" Tiba-tiba perasaan Kise jadi tidak enak. Ia bahkan sampai tersentak, entah Haizaki menyadarinya atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya ia menyadarinya karena sekarang, orang itu tengah memamerkan seringainya._

" _Ya, ini hanya tebakanku, sih," ia berkata lagi. Kotak jus yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, dilempar-tangkap beberapa kali selama ia bicara, "Tapi, coba pikirkan. Daiki yang menyukai perempuan, terutama yang berdada besar, tiba-tiba jadi_ naksir _dan memacari Akashi yang jelas-jelas adalah laki-laki. Boro-boro berdada, punya 'lubang' saja hanya satu."_

_Kise harus menahan segala rasa jijik dan geli mendengar ucapan Haizaki yang seperti tidak ada batasannya itu. Segala pertahannya sudah benar-benar di ujung tanduk._

_Masih dengan seringai, Haizaki melanjutkan, "Setelah memikirkan itu sampai seminggu, akhirnya aku sampai ke satu kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal." Ia menghentikan aksi lempar-tangkap kotak jusnya. "Daiki, kan, alpha. Bagaimana kalau Akashi itu omega?"_

…

Kise hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda kalau dia setuju dengan apa-apa yang dikatakan Akashi, walau ia sama sekali tidak mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Kepalanya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi memikirkan yang lain selain apa yang dikatakan Haizaki selama di kantin tadi.

Tanpa sadar, ia meremat rotinya sendiri yang dikeluarkan dari bungkusnya saja belum. Gigi-giginya juga nyaris bergemelutuk, kalau saja bel masuk tidak berbunyi dan memaksanya juga yang lain untuk bubar dari tempat masing-masing.

Sambil berjalan, mata Kise tidak juga lepas dari punggung Akashi dan Aomine yang kebetulan keduanya berjalan tepat di depannya. Sengaja Kise memilih untuk berjalan di paling belakang karena pikirannya masih kacau. Takut kalau nanti ia yang "memimpin" rombongan, malah jadi kacau urusan.

Masih terus memperhatikan dua pasang punggung itu, Kise kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_Walau kalian cuma pura-pura, kuharap kau sungguhan menjaganya, Aomine-cchi. Jangan biarkan Akashi-cchi jatuh ke tangan yang salah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai. Pertama-tama aku mau bilang terima kasih buat siapa pun yang masih setia baca dan nungguin ff ini! Karena, jujur, kayaknya masih belibet aja, ya, wkwk. Bahkan alurnya kayak slow banget.
> 
> Aku yakin ada dari kalian yang sudah menunggu "M" yang kujanjikan di rate ff ini, wkwk. Maaf, ya, karena ternyata lama banget. Soalnya memang ini bakal jadi panjang—banget, sih. Kalau bisa aku kira-kira, chapter 6 ini belum ada setengahnya. Seperempat lebih sedikit lah. Jadi bakal masih lama banget. So, aku harap, buat kalian yang masih menanti, bisa bersabar. Aku usahain buat terus dikerjain dan semoga bisa selesai secepatnya.
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat readers sekalian! Semoga kalian sehat dan bahagia selalu, ya ^^ jangan lupa minum air dan istirahat yang cukup!
> 
> Salam hangat,
> 
> Lampu merah / rotlicht.


	7. Chapter 7

Tumben sekali, bahkan Akashi sampai melotot kaget ketika melihat sosok ayahnya duduk sambil melipat kaki di sofa ruang tengah. Kacamata tebal yang biasanya hanya jadi pajangan di atas meja kerja, kini dipakainya untuk membantu membaca lembaran-lembaran di tangan yang Akashi yakin adalah bahan rapat siang ini. Akashi tidak sengaja mencuri dengar jadwal ayahnya kemarin saat ia sedang menerima telepon beberapa menit sebelum makan malam.

Lupakan dulu soal itu karena sekarang kemunculan ayahnya yang tidak berdiam di ruang kerjanya pada pagi hari adalah hal yang sangat langka untuk terjadi. Ditambah dirinya yang juga terbalut pakaian santai; celana bahan panjang dan kaos abu-abu bergaris hitam di bagian kerah. Akashi melirik meja di depan sang ayah, memastikan kalau ayahnya belum membuat teh ataupun kopi karena dia berpikiran untuk membuatkannya satu.

"Pagi, Seijuro."

Nyaris Akashi melompat saking tiba-tiba dipanggil begitu. Padahal ia yakin sudah berjalan sangat pelan menuju dapur dan tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Akashi tersenyum tanpa sadar, walau jelas ayahnya tidak akan melihat itu. "… Pagi, Tou-san," balasnya kemudian. "Tumben sekali tidak di ruangan." Akashi berniat membuat suasana sedikit lebih santai antara ia dan ayahnya. Semoga pilihan kata-katanya tadi tepat.

Terdengar suara dehaman dari tempat ayahnya duduk. "Ingin ganti suasana," jawabnya. "AC di sana juga sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Baru akan diperbaiki nanti siang, saat aku berangkat ke kantor."

"Oh …." Akashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Alasan utama adalah yang kedua, dan itu pasti. Mana mungkin ayahnya pernah berpikir ingin ganti suasana?

Setelah selesai, Akashi membawa dua cangkir teh hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya ke ruang tengah. Selama di dapur tadi, matanya belum menangkap adanya tanda-tanda makanan untuk sarapan. Sebenarnya itu jelas, karena sekarang baru jam enam kurang lima belas. Biasanya sarapan akan mulai disiapkan pukul enam dan keluarga Akashi sudah bisa mulai sarapan antara setengah tujuh sampai tujuh tepat. Itu artinya, sekarang masih satu jam sebelum sarapan dan dirinya juga sang ayah sudah bangun, duduk bersama di ruang tengah sambil minum teh pula. Hal yang sangat, _sangat_ tidak meyakinkan akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya suatu hari nanti.

Mendadak dadanya merasa hangat. Bisa saja karena teh yang diminumnya, atau karena pada akhirnya Akashi bisa merasakan momen seperti ini. Terakhir … tidak, dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan _terakhir_ itu. Dan apakah _terakhir_ itu pernah terjadi atau tidak, dia tidak tahu.

Akashi tidak _ingat_.

Apapun itu, sekarang ia akhirnya bisa tersenyum—

"Bagaimana perkembangan nilaimu di sekolah?"

Ah … _haruskah?_

Senyum kecil yang bisa saja menjadi semakin lebar jika sang ayah tidak mengatakan itu, seketika menghilang. Raut wajahnya kembali mengeras dan serius. Tidak lagi santai.

"… Normal. Semua sama seperti biasa. Tak ada celah."

Ayahnya tampak mengangguk. "Bagus. Pertahankan." Dan hanya itu— _selalu itu—_ komentar yang ia berikan.

"…"

"…"

Tidak ada, kah, yang lain? Kalau bisa jangan tentang pencapaian atau—

"Kalau klub? Basketmu masih berjalan? Masih menang terus, kan?"

Akashi menghela napas tanpa sadar. Ia sempat panik, takut ayahnya tahu, tapi ayahnya tampak tidak peduli jadi biarlah. "Baik. Kami masih menang terus. Minggu depan ada latih tanding terakhir sebelum Inter High. Kami pasti akan menang lagi."

"Bagus. Pertahankan."

_Apakah kosakatamu hanya dua itu, Tou-san? Mau kuajari?_

Ah, ya ampun. Pikirannya seketika kacau. Apa-apaan mengajari Akashi Masaomi? Sudah gila, kah? Tapi berkat pemikiran _nyeleneh_ itu, Akashi berhasil mendapatkan kembali senyumannya, meski itu lebih sebagai perwujudan rasa geli terhadap pikiran sendiri.

Kepala keluarga Akashi itu tiba-tiba merapikan kertas-kertasnya, kacamatanya juga dilipat. Teh yang sejak tadi sempat ia anggurkan, diminum perlahan-lahan hingga habis sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan berangkat sebelum sarapan," terangnya. "Jangan lupa untuk selalu minum obatmu. Aku tidak mau sampai ada _keributan_ dan itu sampai ke telinga juga mataku."

Tak ada elusan lembut di kepala, apalagi kecupan ringan di pipi. Ucapan-ucapan penunjuk rasa sayang yang sering ia lihat di tv dan apa yang pernah teman-temannya ceritakan mengenai orang tua mereka, tidak dia dapatkan. Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Semua yang dilakukan dan diucapkannya, hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Untuk menjaga nama "Akashi".

Sang putra pun dibuat tersenyum getir. "… Ya, Tou-san."

…

Penasaran, tapi tidak tega. Itu yang dirasakan Aomine sekarang kira-kira. Niatnya ia ingin tanya tentang perkembangan Akashi dengan sang ayah. Apakah "kekasihnya" ini sudah bisa _curhat_ dengan sang ayah atau belum karena kemarin Aomine sempat mengungkitnya lagi dan Akashi kelihatan seperti akan mencobanya. Tapi melihat bagaimana suramnya Akashi sejak pagi tadi mereka berpapasan di gerbang, rasanya Aomine tidak sampai hati menanyakannya.

Berhubung ia tidak tahu kata-kata yang tepat, Aomine hanya bisa menyodorkan _potato chips_ yang dibawanya. "… Mau?" ia menawari.

Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya fokus pada ponselnya—tanpa Aomine tahu apa yang sebenarnya dikerjakannya, menggeleng lemah. Dia masih bisa tersenyum, walau kelihatan sekali itu dipaksa. "Tidak, terima kasih." Ia pun kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

Masih tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Aomine membuka bungkus makanan ringan itu dan mengambil dua _chips_. Kedua _chips_ itu diapit oleh bibirnya dan membuatnya seperti memiliki mulut bebek.

"Afasi." Aomine mencoba memanggil Akashi dengan mulut yang sudah terhalang _chips_. Mungkin karena tidak menangkap maksud Aomine, Akashi masih tetap diam dan tidak menengok. Aomine pun mencolek bahunya gemas, barulah Akashi melihat ke arahnya dengan mata yang sudah membelalak. "… Fefek!" Mungkin maksudnya bebek.

"…" Seakan mencerna, Akashi tidak langsung merespons untuk waktu yang terbilang cukup lama (hampir 30 detik). Tapi kemudian ia tertawa sambil mukanya menunjukkan keheranan. "Sedang apa? Makanan jangan dibuat mainan, tidak baik," ia menegur di akhir.

Aomine ikut tertawa kecil dan memasukkan dua _chips_ malang itu sekaligus ke mulutnya. "Sedang dalam misi 'membuat Akashi Seijuro tertawa'," katanya setelah selesai mengunyah. "Dari pagi kau kelihatan murung dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ya sudah."

Akashi selesai tertawa dan menyisakan senyum tipis yang entah mengapa bisa langsung Aomine tangkap terdapat kesedihan di sana. "… Terima kasih sudah khawatir, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Dan terima kasih juga sudah membuatku tertawa tadi."

"Um." Aomine mengelus pipi itu lembut. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, bilang, ya?"

Awalnya Akashi terlihat ingin menyamankan diri dengan elusan itu, namun kemudian ia menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajahnya. "Tunggu. Tanganmu yang tadi buat pegang _potato chips_ , yang ini bukan?"

Aomine melihat ujung jarinya sendiri yang tadi dijauhkan Akashi dan menyadari ada sisa-sisa bumbu di sana. "… Ups."

"Astaga!" Tawa si merah kembali pecah sambil ia sibuk membersihkan pipinya sendiri. Benar saja, ada bumbu yang juga menempel di sana. "Bisa-bisanya kau berlaku manis tanpa melihat-lihat dulu? Pantas jomblo!"

"Enak aja! Aku pernah pacaran, tahu!" elaknya. Ia mengelap jarinya ke celananya sendiri yang mana itu langsung mengundang Akashi untuk berseru padanya. "Apa lagi?!" protes Aomine yang ikut tertawa.

"Ya jangan dilap di baju juga, dong! Jorok banget!" Tawa Akashi kian meledak. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan saputangan biru muda. "Nih! Lap pakai ini!"

"Sudah terlanjur bersih," bela Aomine seraya menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang tidak lagi terbalut bumbu. Tapi ia masih menerima saputangan itu dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap pipi Akashi yang tadi disentuhnya. Masih agak kotor di sana, dan detik itu juga Aomine jadi merasa bersalah karena ternyata bumbu yang ia tinggalkan sama sekali tidak sedikit. " _Gomen_ , aku nggak _ngeh_. Kena banyak banget ternyata."

Akashi, masih tertawa sedikit, membalas, "Lain kali lihat-lihat dulu, ya. Sayang-sayang tadi rasa manis yang diberikan malah nggak berasa sama sekali."

Aomine terkekeh. "Iya, iya, _tuan putriku_."

"Sembarangan." Wajah Aomine yang sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, langsung didorong menjauh dengan tidak berperasaan.

Akashi yang semula sudah terlihat cerah, kini kembali menggelap. Meski memang tidak segelap sebelumnya, Aomine tetap bisa merasakan ada semangat yang kembali menurun.

"Sepertinya … Tou-san sudah tidak ada harapan lagi," katanya tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Aomine memasang "kuda-kuda". _Potato chips_ yang tadi sudah dibukanya ditutup asal (sayang sekali dia tidak ada karet atau yang lainnya yang bisa digunakan untuk menutup sementara), kemudian tubuhnya merangsek mendekat.

Melihat Aomine yang seperti sudah siap "bahu", berjaga kalau Akashi butuh "sandaran" kapan saja, malah memancing tawa lainnya keluar dari bocah berkepala merah itu. Bedanya yang kali ini sudah lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, dan terdengar sedikit lebih serak. Itulah yang kau dapatkan kalau terlalu banyak tertawa, Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan sampai menangis, kok. Tenang saja. Tidak perlu sampai bersiap begitu."

Aomine menggeleng. "Tetap. Aku merasa kalau ini kewajibanku untuk membuatmu nyaman, kapanpun kau butuh."

"… Kau terlalu mendalami peran." Akashi mendengus.

"Peran apa?"

"Sebagai _pacar yang baik_."

"Bagus, dong?" si biru terdengar membela diri. "Tandanya aku ada bakat jadi aktor. Mungkin nanti aku bisa melampaui Kise? Fansku bisa saja lebih banyak darinya."

" _Ngimpi_." Akashi menggeleng-geleng heran atas ucapan melantur Aomine. Tapi tadi itu bagus juga. Percaya dirinya tinggi.

Bungkus _potato chips_ yang ada di dekat Aomine diambil Akashi, dibuka, lalu isinya dimasukkan beberapa ke dalam mulutnya. "Tou-san tidak bisa diajak bicara," katanya di sela-sela makan. "Dia masih sama seperti biasa. Memikirkan pekerjaan dan 'nama keluarga'. Hanya itu. Yang dia tanyakan padaku juga seputar nilai dan pencapaian. Benar-benar _seperti biasa_."

 _Chips_ demi _chips_ masuk ke dalam mulut Akashi, yang mana itu membuat Aomine memandangnya tidak percaya. _Akashi sudah kelewat stres sampai tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang sedang dimakannya._

"Aku sudah berusaha membangun _mood_ juga dengannya tadi pagi. Dia sudah terlihat santai, seperti membuka jalan. Tentu saja aku akan berusaha untuk memanfaatkan itu. Tapi ternyata sama saja. Tou-san menghancurkan segala _mood_ yang sudah mulai terbangun."

Bukan bermaksud tidak mau berempati atau fokus pada ceritanya, tapi Aomine sekarang seperti melihat gadis yang tengah _curhat_ tentang pacarnya yang tidak peka dan romantis. Sambil memakan makanan yang ada di dekatnya dengan _brutal_ dan bercerita dengan nada juga gaya yang menunjukkan kekesalan. Ya, benar. Akashi jadi terlihat tidak berbeda jauh dengan gadis-gadis yang seringkali ia lihat di tv atau didengarnya dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Helaan napas yang lumayan panjang dari Akashi, menarik Aomine kembali ke realita untuk memasang telinga. "… Apa mungkin memang belum saatnya, ya? Untuk Tou-san bisa paham dan menerima keadaanku," ucap Akashi kemudian.

Rasa ingin membantu memang masih lah besar. Namun apa daya, Aomine sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Setiap saat, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mencoba untuk terus ada jika Akashi butuh tempat mencurahkan isi hatinya. Lalu untuk terus tutup mulut dalam menjaga rahasianya, hanya itu semua yang bisa dilakukannya—untuk sekarang.

_Apa tidak ada yang lain yang bisa ia lakukan?_

"… Aku jadi ingin onigiri."

"Hah?"

Akashi melipat-lipat bungkus _potato chips_ yang ternyata isinya sudah habis, kemudian berdiri. "Aku mau beli onigiri. Mau ikut? Atau mungkin mau titip saja?"

"…" Aomine hanya bisa diam selama beberapa saat, seperti masih memproses apa yang sedang dilihatnya. _Makanan ringannya dihabiskan Akashi!_ "Hei! Itu jajanku! Kenapa kau habiskan?!"

"Oh?" Dengan tidak berdosanya, Akashi mengangkat bungkusan yang sudah kosong dan terlipat rapi. "… Maaf, aku makan tanpa sadar. Kalau mau aku ganti, nanti pulang kita mampir minimarket."

Aomine membuang napas sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, lupakan saja. Aku ikut, omong-omong."

Melihat Aomine yang ikut berdiri, Akashi pun menuruni tangga lebih dulu. "Sebentar lagi masuk, jadi langsung ke kelas saja setelah dari kantin."

"Iya, iya," balas Aomine malas lalu menguap.

…

Sepertinya anak itu tidak datang latihan lagi hari ini. Sejak tadi Akashi mencoba mencari keberadaannya, tapi ia tidak menemukan batang hidungnya di manapun. _Maa_ , harusnya Akashi tenang, sih, karena setidaknya ia tidak perlu memikirkan respons apa yang harus diberikan jika orang itu ada dan "menyapanya". Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu—

_**Priit!** _

Ah, waktu habis, kah. Dan tim Akashi lagi-lagi menang—dengan perbedaan yang tipis. Pikirannya sedang benar-benar dipenuhi berbagai macam perkara hari ini, hingga membuat permainannya jadi sedikit menurun.

"Kau seperti kehilangan performamu, Akashi." Ya, _kapten_ , Akashi sudah sadar itu. "Apa _kalian_ sedang ada masalah, sampai membuat permainanmu terganggu?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Nijimura tidak melepas matanya dari Akashi yang masih mengelapi wajahnya dengan handuk. "Kau dan Aomine. Kalian bertengkar atau semacamnya, kah?"

"…!" Oh, ini pertama kalinya Akashi mendengar Nijimura mengatakan sesuatu tentang hubungannya dengan Aomine. Akashi memang sudah diberitahu Kise kemarin kalau Nijimura sudah tahu tentang mereka dan Akashi juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi mendengar itu langsung dari Nijimura … tetap saja mengejutkan. "… Tidak ada."

"Yakin?" Nijimura mengambil botol minumnya dari dalam tas. "Minggu depan kita sudah latih tanding, dan sebentar lagi juga sudah Inter High. Kalau kalian sampai ada masalah—"

"Tenang saja, Nijimura-san." Akashi ikut mengambil botolnya sendiri. "Kami baik, _aku_ baik. Kami janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu, juga pelatih, sampai hari H nanti."

Nijimura mengembalikan botolnya ke dalam tas setelah selesai minum. "Ya, kuharap. Inilah kenapa kadang aku kurang suka kalau ikut klub disambi pacaran. Bisa banyak _miss-_ nya."

Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau bisa percayakan padaku dan Aomine."

"Kupegang kata-katamu kalau begitu." Kapten tim basket Teiko itu terlihat hendak pergi, namun mengurungkannya dan kembali berbalik. "Um, aku izin mau ketemu Pelatih. Latihan hari ini memang sudah bisa dibilang selesai, tapi kalau nanti ada apa-apa, aku titip mereka padamu."

Akashi dibuat penasaran dengan gelagat Nijimura yang dirasa aneh, tapi dia akhirnya mengangguk. "Serahkan padaku, Kapten."

"Oke." Nijimura menepuk kepala Akashi beberapa kali, yang mana ternyata itu mengundang sepasang mata untuk memandangnya tidak senang. Nijimura bisa merasakan itu, hanya saja ia pura-pura tidak tahu. "Aku titip, ya."

"Ya," balas Akashi dengan senyum merekah.

Baru saja Nijimura keluar dari _gym_ , Aomine langsung datang menghampiri Akashi yang hendak membereskan barang-barangnya. "… Kapten mau ke mana?"

"Ketemu Pelatih," Akashi menjawab tanpa melihatnya. Ia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan tas juga ponselnya.

Melihat itu, Aomine jadi sedikit merasa tidak sabar. "Oi."

"Apa?"

"Tch! Kalau lagi _ngomong_ sama orang, orangnya dilihat, dong." Aomine berjongkok tepat di samping Akashi yang tengah bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Mungkin pesan minta jemput atau semacamnya ke supir. "Oi," panggil Aomine lagi.

Dan mungkin lama-lama risi, Akashi memilih mengalah dan mempertemukan matanya dengan Aomine. "Apa lagi?"

Aomine tidak langsung membalas dan malah memanyunkan bibir. "… Nggak suka."

Akashi menaikkan satu alis. "Nggak suka apa?"

"Yang tadi …." Akashi masih memilih diam dan menunggu lanjutannya. Lalu Aomine kembali buka suara, "Sama Nijimura-san … kepalamu ditepuk-tepuk gitu. Aku nggak suka."

"…"

"…"

"… Pfft!"

"Kenapa?!" Seketika wajah Aomine berubah merah saat Akashi menahan tawanya.

Sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas, Akashi menjawab dengan suara rendah dan nada yang agak mengejek, "Tidak hanya mendalami peran jadi _pacar yang baik_ , tapi juga jadi _pacar yang cemburuan_ , eh."

Gigi-gigi Aomine terdengar bergemelutuk. "… Seenaknya saja."

"Tapi aku bicara benar, kan?"

" _Bukan."_

Mana mungkin Akashi mendengar yang terakhir itu. Buktinya ia langsung bangkit berdiri, kemudian berseru ke anak-anak lain yang masih ada di tengah lapangan, "Kalian kalau mau lanjut latihan atau main-main, lanjut dulu saja, ya? Jangan ada yang berantem, aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Siaaap!" seru yang lainnya berbarengan.

"Eh? Kapten ke mana- _ssu ka_?" tanya Kise yang tampaknya masih ingin bermain satu ronde dengan Midorima.

"Ketemu Pelatih," Akashi menjawab pertanyaan yang sama lagi masih dengan tenang. "Makanya aku minta kalian untuk tidak membuat keributan selama Nijimura-san dan aku pergi. Yang mau langsung pulang, silakan. _Otsukare_."

" _Otsukaresama_!" sekali lagi mereka serempak berseru.

Mata merahnya melirik Aomine yang masih berjongkok diam sambil melihatnya. Mukanya masih saja masam.

"… Aku tinggal dulu," katanya yang hanya dibalas dehaman rendah Aomine. Merasa sedikit kesal, Akashi kembali berkata dengan ditekan, "Jangan ikut."

"Nggak! Tenang aja!" Aomine membalas dengan suara yang ikut ditekan. Dengan sekali lompat, Aomine sudah kembali ke tengah lapangan dan mengambil alih bola yang akan ditangkap Midorima. Baru tadi Akashi berpesan jangan ada pertengkaran, teman-temannya itu malah memulai.

Terserahlah, Akashi tidak mau urus lagi. Ia pun pergi keluar dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah toilet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lama banget di toiletnya."

Aomine yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, duduk di emperan _gym_ sambil mengemut sesuatu. Permen lollipop, itu yang bisa Akashi tebak. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa, tapi Akashi—berusaha—tidak peduli.

Akashi berjalan melewatinya dan masuk ke dalam. "… Belum pulang?"

"Salah _nungguin_ pacar sendiri?"

 _Salah karena aku bukan pacarmu_ , balas Akashi dalam hati, entah kenapa tidak berani mengatakannya langsung. "Jangan _ngintip_ , mau ganti baju."

"Dih, siapa juga yang mau …." Tapi sebenarnya dia mau. Jantungnya sudah bergerak tidak santai dan lehernya juga gatal sekali ingin berputar ke belakang, membawa matanya melihat pemandangan yang terjamin keindahannya. "… Kenapa gantinya nggak di ruang ganti aja? Masih untung cuma aku yang ada di sini."

"Biar cepat." Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, sosok Akashi yang juga sudah dengan seragamnya muncul dan duduk di sebelah Aomine. "Bolak-balik ke ruang ganti lumayan memakan waktu. Hari sudah semakin malam, aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

Aomine memilih untuk diam. Sebenarnya di dalam kepalanya ini ada pertanyaan lain yang ingin ditanyakan, seperti supir Akashi yang bisa saja sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Namun ia memilih untuk tutup mulut karena sepertinya Akashi ada hal lain yang ingin dikatakan begitu dirinya selesai mengikat dasi.

"Nijimura-san berhenti."

Bak ujung terompet, mulut Aomine membuka dengan tidak elitnya. "… Hah?"

"Nijimura-san berhenti jadi kapten," ulang Akashi yang mana kali ini lebih jelas. "Aku … _tidak sengaja_ mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Pelatih. Dia bilang dia harus fokus mengurus ayahnya yang sedang sakit, jadi dia tidak akan ada waktu banyak lagi untuk klub. Itulah kenapa ia mundur dan yang jadi kapten berikutnya …."

 _Sudah pasti Akashi_ , Aomine menebak dalam batin. Tanpa perlu mengatakannya juga, ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan jadi kapten berikutnya. Apalagi posisi Akashi yang sudah sebagai wakil dan dia juga orang-orang banyak yang percaya padanya. Sudah pasti Akashi. "Dan kau bukannya _tidak sengaja_ mendengarnya, kan? Aku yakin kau tidak ke toilet dari tadi."

Akashi menatapnya tidak senang. "… Kau menuduhku menguping?"

"Bukan menuduh, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu—aw! Kenapa aku yang dipukul?!"

"Jangan banyak makan permen." Aomine hanya menjawab "hah" sambil mengeluarkan lollipop yang sudah mengecil itu dari mulutnya. "Tidak terlalu baik untuk tubuh, dan aku takut kau berubah jadi Murasakibara nanti."

"… Haha, lucu." Sang _ace_ berdiri, berjalan mendekat, kemudian memasukkan permen itu ke mulut kapten barunya—dengan _sedikit_ paksaan. "Habiskan kalau begitu."

Buru-buru Akashi mengeluarkannya lagi, tapi tidak sampai dibuang—hampir. "Kurang ajar! Bagaimana bisa aku diberi sisaan darimu?!"

"Tapi rasanya tetap enak, kan?" _Hitungannya juga ciuman tidak langsung_ , lanjut Aomine membatin.

Bisa Akashi rasakan kalau dada bagian kirinya sudah bergemuruh hebat. Tampaknya ia bisa menangkap apa yang tengah Aomine pikirkan.

Permen yang tadi dikeluarkan, kini dimasukkan kembali. "… Lain kali belikan yang masih utuh."

"Sekalian sama pabriknya, kalau aku sudah sukses nanti."

"Tanpa menunggu kau sukses, detik ini pun aku bisa beli pabrik permen."

Aomine hanya tersenyum getir. _Dasar orang kaya._ "Jemputanmu bagaimana? Sudah datang?"

Benar juga, Akashi baru ingat. Segera ia mengecek ponselnya. "Kebetulan sekali, sudah menunggu di depan ternyata."

"Langsung pulang kalau begitu." Akashi mengangguk, ponselnya dikembalikan ke saku.

Aomine memperhatikan lelaki berkepala merah yang sudah bersiap untuk berjalan, kemudian tangannya terulur, menarik Akashi kembali. Masih, matanya menolak lepas dari apa-apa yang tersaji di hadapan. Tangan lainnya terangkat, menyentuh leher Akashi sejenak, sebelum membawanya mendekat.

Aneh. Akashi yakin ia sudah menyuruh tubuhnya untuk menolak dan menjauh. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mau dengar. Bahkan, seolah tersihir, ia sampai mengeluarkan permen itu lagi dari mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidah Aomine menjadi penggantinya.

Keduanya saling mengecap, merasakan setiap sensasi yang diberikan. Ada manis—kemungkinan besar dari permen yang mereka bagi berdua, ada hangat. Yang hangat ini bisa jadi dari wajah keduanya yang sudah tidak karuan lagi merahnya.

 _French kiss_ , kalau Aomine tidak salah ingat. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia melakukannya, kemungkinan besar Akashi juga. Ternyata rasanya seperti ini.

_Menyenangkan._

"Nnah …!" Oh, ada suara manis yang keluar. Barusan Aomine menyentuh telinga Akashi—dengan sengaja, dan rupanya bisa "berbuah" juga, ya. Namun sayang, mereka butuh napas. Mau tak mau Aomine harus menyudahinya, membiarkan Akashi menghirup setiap oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya seperti ikan yang terlalu lama di daratan.

Aomine menangkap pinggangnya, mendekapnya, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga yang tadi disentuhnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau percaya atau tidak," ia mulai berbisik, "tapi sepertinya aku _kalah_ , Akashi. Aku tidak bisa lagi pura-pura." Ia mencium kening Akashi kemudian. "… Aku menyukaimu."

 _Huh?_ Akashi, yang seperti masih setengah sadar, mencoba melihat mata safir Aomine, namun lelaki itu tidak mengizinkan. Bibirnya yang entah mengapa terasa hangat, masih terus menempel di dahinya. Rasanya, secara ajaib, _nyaman_.

"… Belakangan ini aku mulai mempertanyakan perasaanku sendiri," lanjut Aomine. "Awalnya aku ingin tidak mempercayainya. Aku masih berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan pribadi. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Aku langsung yakin kalau aku menyukaimu, _ingin menjadikanmu milikku seorang_ , tepat saat Nijimura-san menyentuhmu."

Jeda sesaat, dan suara rendahnya kembali terdengar, "Apa … perasaanku bisa diterbalaskan, _Seijuro_?"

 _Ya_ —

"—tidak." Akashi mendorong dada itu pelan, membuat lengan kekar yang sejak tadi memeluknya melepaskan diri. "Kubiarkan kau menyentuhku, memelukku, menciumku, dan _hanya itu_ yang bisa kau dapatkan. Anggap itu _service_ dariku." Akashi menarik napasnya sejenak. "Jika lebih dari itu, maaf," Kepalanya menggeleng, kemudian mendongak, menatap lurus dan tajam, langsung ke mata Aomine yang sudah membelalak, "aku tidak bisa. Membiarkanmu memanggilku dengan nama depanku pun—kalau bukan kondisi 'mendesak'—tidak bisa. Kau harus ingat posisimu, _Aomine_."

"…"

Hah, ingin Aomine tertawa mendengarnya. Ia disuruh ingat posisi? Di saat Akashi sendiri menikmati ciumannya.

Tapi tadi dia bilang itu _service_ , kan? Berarti Akashi melakukannya pun tanpa ada perasaan apa-apa?

_Yakin?_

Yah, dari awal sebenarnya semua juga sudah "salah" Aomine, sih. Untuk apa ia menawarkan diri untuk "menjaga" Akashi Seijuro di saat yang bersangkutan sudah menolak dan bilang tidak apa-apa? Yang penting Aomine menjaga rahasianya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup buatnya, kan? Lalu sampai mengajaknya pura-pura pacaran agar orang-orang tidak curiga dengan kedekatan tiba-tiba mereka, dan agar rahasia Akashi yang sebagai omega tetap terjaga.

Semua itu memang sudah "salah" Aomine. Dan kalau Akashi menolaknya, pantas kah ia merasa sakit? Sepertinya tidak.

Aomine tertawa remeh. "Aah, kau benar. Aku lupa akan posisiku. Ya … kau benar."

Akashi meremat tangannya sendiri. Permen lollipop yang belum habis, sudah jatuh ke tanah. Tidak bisa lagi dimakan, jelas.

"… Sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana," kata Aomine lagi. Pandangannya sudah sangat … sangat tidak enak dilihat. Akashi bisa merasakan dada jantungnya seperti diremat ketika melihat itu. "Aku ini … menyukai perempuan. Aku pacaran denganmu juga hanya pura-pura, tentu karena aku masih suka perempuan. Dan malah bisa-bisanya terbawa suasana. Haha! Jelas sekali kalau perasaanku ini ada cuma karena aku merasa nyaman karena kita banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Nanti pasti hilang begitu kita sudah lulus dan kembali fokus dengan kehidupan masing-masing."

Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengelap bibirnya sendiri, mungkin bermaksud membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva yang masih tertinggal. Tapi, tak tau kenapa, Akashi merasa kalau Aomine seperti ingin menghapus ciuman mereka.

Dan kenapa Akashi merasa tidak senang?

"Tadi kau bilang jemputanmu sudah datang, kan?" Aomine memecah keheningan. "Aku mau langsung pulang, sudah makin larut. Jalan sampai ke gerbang sendiri, aku yakin kau bisa. _Jaa na_."

"…"

_Jangan …._

Akashi masih meremat tangannya sendiri. Bibirnya yang seakan masih bisa merasakan sensasi menyenangkan itu beberapa saat lalu, bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman hingga akhirnya ia menggigitnya, berharap ia jadi bisa lebih tenang.

Sebuah desisan lepas. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup terdengar di tengah kesunyian yang ada. Bisa saja Aomine mendengarnya, kalau dia masih belum jauh. Tetapi sepertinya lelaki berkepala biru itu sudah terlanjur hilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

Masih berdiam di tempatnya berdiri, Akashi Seijuro memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kekuatan yang sudah nyaris tidak ada.

"… Sial."

…

Suasananya … berat sekali. Bahkan saking beratnya, Murasakibara yang biasanya cuek dan memakan segala camilan yang dibawa, sampai hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Bangku pinggir lapangan menjadi temannya untuk sekarang ini.

Kise menelan ludah tanpa sadar, terutama ketika Akashi datang mendekat untuk mengambil tasnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali pergi ke sisi lain lapangan, ke tempat Pelatih dan Nijimura berada. " _Nee_ …." Ia mencolek Murasakibara yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Menurutmu, Akashi-cchi kenapa, ya? Dia kelihatan … muram, dan auranya juga tidak enak sekali- _ssu_. Aku sampai beberapa kali merinding."

Murasakibara melirik Akashi sekilas, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Rasanya tidak nyaman, padahal aku mau makan Umaibo rasa baru yang aku bawa."

"Di saat seperti ini pun Murasakibara-cchi masih bisa memikirkan camilan, ya …. Hebat." Dan di saat seperti ini _pun_ , kau masih bisa memuji, ya, Kise.

Tak lama setelah itu, sosok merah muda dan hijau muncul dari pintu _gym_. Keduanya tampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan Pelatih, Nijimura, dan Akashi, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke tempat Kise dan Murasakibara duduk. Wajah keduanya terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah hantu. Pucat dan kehilangan satu nyawanya.

"… Menegangkan," ujar Momoi sambil membuang napas panjang. "Tidak pernah setegang ini selama karirku sebagai manajer kalian."

"Kau berlebihan, Momoi," Midorima menyahut santai. Ia mengeluarkan botol minuman dari dalam tasnya dan meminum isinya sesaat. "Mereka tidak semenekan itu."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Midorima-cchi …." Midorima mengabaikan pendapat Kise dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

"Ada yang lihat Aomine-kun?"

"Waah!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko membungkuk sedikit sebagai salam, kemudian menaruh tasnya di belakang bangku. "Selamat pagi, semua. Hari yang cerah."

"Kuroko-cchi …." Kise memegangi dada kirinya, masih sangat berisik akibat dikejutkan oleh Kuroko barusan. "Selamat pagi, tapi kau datang dari mana? Aku tidak melihatmu masuk dari pintu- _ssu_."

Bocah bayangan itu menunjuk pintu yang ada di sisi lain dari pintu depan. Jaraknya pun sangat dekat dari bangku tempat mereka—kecuali Kuroko—duduk. "Dari situ," jawabnya enteng.

Kise menepuk dahinya sendiri, sedangkan Murasakibara berkomentar, "Tidak hanya Kuro-chin yang bisa _misdirection_ , tapi pintu _gym_ di sekolah ini juga?"

"… Aku yakin seratus persen kalau itu hanya karena kalian tidak menyadarinya- _nodayo_ ," timpal Midorima. "Selain itu," Mata hijaunya mengedar, seakan mencari-cari seseorang, "benar kata Kuroko. Di mana Aomine?"

Setelah Midorima berkata begitu, semua mata seketika melihat Momoi yang sejak menyapa Kuroko tadi hanya diam. Langsung gadis merah muda itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia di mana!"

"Apa kalian tidak berangkat bersama?"

Momoi menggeleng, menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko. "Tadi aku sudah sempat ke rumahnya," dia memulai, "tapi Bibi—ibunya bilang, kalau Aomine-kun sedang lari pagi sambil pergi belanja, dan itu sudah hampir satu jam sejak kepergiannya saat aku datang."

"Satu jam?" Kise nyaris memekik tidak percaya.

"Ya." Momoi mengangguk. "Ibunya juga jadi khawatir tadi karena Aomine-kun tidak pulang-pulang. Tapi dia yakin kalau Aomine-kun tidak mungkin ke mana-mana dan akan segera pulang, jadi aku disuruh duluan."

"Mungkin Mine-chin cuma memilih rute yang berbeda?" Murasakibara memberi tanggapan positif. "Latih tanding kali ini adalah yang terakhir sebelum Inter High, kan? Bisa saja karena dia bersemangat, makanya pemanasannya sangat niat."

"Murasakibara-kun positif sekali," timpal Kuroko. "Tapi … aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres." Matanya melihat Akashi yang masih saja _betah_ dengan Nijimura, di mana itu membuat yang lainnya untuk ikut melihat kapten baru mereka. "… Akashi-kun juga, belakangan ini, banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Nijimura-san—atau Pelatih—ketimbang kita. Aomine-kun bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka juga tampak menjauh. Hari ini pun, Akashi-kun tidak menyapa kita dan tidak menanyakan perihal ke mana Aomine-kun pergi."

Kise mengangguk setuju. "Kuroko-cchi benar- _ssu_. Bisa jadi, telatnya Aomine-cchi hari ini, ada hubungannya dengan dirinya juga Akashi-cchi."

"Kalian _ngomongin_ aku?" Tentu itu mengejutkan semuanya sampai seorang Midorima Shintaro mengeluarkan suara "wah", walau kecil.

"Pagi," Aomine Daiki menyapa, lalu berjalan santai—seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa—ke bangku tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Ia datang dari pintu yang juga jadi tempat datang Kuroko beberapa saat lalu. "Maaf telat, tapi sepertinya belum mulai juga. Berarti tidak dihitung telat."

"Aomine." Yang punya nama baru saja ingin membenarkan ikat tali sepatu, terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan memandang seseorang berkepala merah yang tadi memanggilnya. Orang itu berhenti tepat di depannya. "Laporan ke Pelatih. Kau telat datang, kan?"

Aomine menggeram lemah dan mengacak rambutnya tanda sebal. "Iya, iya. Heran … padahal aku baru saja tiba dan belum juga menarik napas, tapi sudah dibaweli seperti ini."

"Aomine."

"Iyaaaa, _Kapten_." Akashi hanya menatapnya nyalang, tidak merespons apa-apa, kemudian kembali pergi ke tempat Nijimura berada. Mata Aomine sempat bertemu dengan milik Nijimura—sepersekian detik, sebelum ia kembali fokus pada tali sepatunya dan pergi menghampiri Pelatih.

Teman-temannya yang melihat itu saling bertukar pandang. Mereka hanya diam, sama-sama tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, hingga kemudian peluit tanda untuk berkumpul dibunyikan. Latih tanding akan segera dimulai.


	9. Chapter 9

Seperti biasa, Haizaki tidak datang. Di latih tanding terakhir sebelum Inter High sekalipun, bocah abu itu benar-benar yang paling bisa membuat _orang_ emosi. Siapa itu? Jelas Nijimura.

 _Mantan_ kapten tim basket Teiko itu tidak henti-hentinya mendecakkan lidah dari sebelum hingga setelah latih tanding. Jangan tanya lagi bagaimana mukanya. Lemon saja kalah masam sepertinya.

"Nijimura-san." Yah, setidaknya suara dari adik kelasnya yang menjadi kapten tim yang baru itu bisa mendinginkan kepalanya sedikit. "Pelatih ingin bicara, katanya."

Nijimura menatap Akashi sesaat, lalu bangkit dari duduknya di _bench_. "Di mana dia?"

"Ada di luar." Akashi menunjuk pintu yang tadi dilewati pelatihnya.

Nijimura mengangguk. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, matanya mengedar untuk mencari seseorang, kemudian berhenti ketika akhirnya menemukan orang itu.

Si kepala biru, sang _power forward_ tim yang hari ini tampak kurang bersemangat.

Nijimura memperhatikan Aomine cukup lama, sampai Aomine menyadari dirinya yang diperhatikan oleh sang mantan kapten.

Tahu tatapannya dibalas, sebuah senyum miring terukir di wajah tampan Nijimura. " _Pacarmu_ masih dendam denganku sepertinya," goda Nijimura yang ditujukan pada Akashi yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Cepat bicara dengannya, dan jelaskan kalau tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai adu jotos dengannya."

Manik merah itu menatapnya nyalang. Sangat kelihatan kalau ia tidak suka mendengar perkataan Nijimura barusan.

Seolah tidak peduli, Nijimura hanya tertawa dan langsung keluar, mencari sang pelatih yang katanya ingin bicara.

Akashi hanya diam beberapa saat di tempatnya berdiri. Pandangannya tidak mengarah ke mana-mana. Kosong. Lalu, seakan tersengat sesuatu yang tak terlihat, ia langsung menggelengkan kepala cepat dan beranjak pergi.

Apa-apaan Nijimura itu. Akashi, kan, sedang "bertengkar" dengan Aomine. Kenapa malah disuruh bicara?

"Mustahil," gumamnya sambil terus berjalan seperti tanpa arah, hingga tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah membawanya ke depan _vending machine_ yang ada di luar _gym_.

"…" Akashi menghela napas sembari melihat-lihat minuman yang tersedia. Recehan dari kantong _jersey-_ nya dikeluarkan, kemudian berpindah masuk ke dalam mesin. Seperti masih belum tahu apa yang ingin dipilih, Akashi kembali memperhatikan mesin itu dengan tatapan yang nyaris kosong, hingga sebuah tangan asing tiba-tiba memunculkan diri dan menekan tombol teh oolong.

"Akashi mau ini, kan?" ujar seseorang pemilik tangan tersebut. Tangannya mengambil teh yang sudah keluar dan menaruhnya ke tangan Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam, memperhatikan orang itu. "Nih. Silakan dinikmati."

Dahi Akashi mengernyit setelah rasa terkejutnya menghilang. "… Haizaki," ada sedikit geraman di akhir panggilannya.

" _Doumo_ ," sapanya dengan senyuman—senyuman tanpa ada rasa dosa. "Kayaknya hari ini bakal cerah sampai malam. Mau jalan?"

"Sembarangan." Sontak Akashi menjaga jarak darinya. Teh oolong di tangan menjadi sasaran rematan, menahan kekesalan. "… Untuk apa kau datang? Latih tanding sudah selesai bahkan dengan _tanpa_ dirimu."

Suara _tch tch tch_ keluar dari mulutnya, dibarengi dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng menyebalkan. "Dingin banget. Eh, tapi aku _suka_ , lo? Jalan, yuk?"

 _Orang ini sudah gila_ , pikir Akashi yang langsung melesat, kembali masuk _gym_. Untungnya orang itu tidak ada niatan mengejar. Ogah kalau sampai harus main pukul-pukulan. Akashi sudah di ambang batas kekuatannya untuk hari ini. Sudah lelah bukan main.

"Lo? Akashi-kun dari luar?" Tanpa sadar Akashi berjalan hingga berpapasan dengan Momoi yang kelihatan baru selesai membereskan segala macam barang bawaan milik Teiko.

"Ya …." Akashi berdeham pelan, mencoba untuk tenang. "Sudah selesai beres-beresnya, Momoi?"

"Yep. Tinggal menunggu Kap—maksudku, Nijimura-san dan juga Pelatih."

Akashi manggut-manggut. Tak sengaja matanya bertubrukan dengan biru safir Aomine yang tengah duduk dengan menjadikan _bench_ sebagai sandaran, cukup jauh di belakang Momoi. Refleks ia membuang muka dan kembali fokus pada Momoi. "Kuroko mana? Aku ingin minta ditemani ke toilet."

"Eh?" Agak aneh mendengar itu karena tidak biasanya bagi laki-laki—apalagi _seorang_ Akashi Seijuro—minta ditemani ke toilet. Tapi kemudian Momoi menunjuk _bench_ di sisi lain lapangan, di mana di sana ada Kuroko yang sedang mengobrol—lebih tepatnya diajak bicara secara sepihak—dengan Kise. "Di sana."

"Terima kasih." Tak perlu berpanjang lebar lagi, Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dan terlihat bicara beberapa kata dengannya, sebelum akhirnya keduanya pergi ke arah toilet berada.

Melihat itu, Momoi seketika bertanya-tanya. "Akashi-kun … kenapa kayak salah tingkah begitu, ya."

"Satsuki." Gadis _peach_ itu membuyarkan lamunannya dan beralih ke Aomine yang memanggil. "Daripada mengurusi orang lain, mending ambilin minum buatku," pintanya santai.

Sebelah kepalanya seketika berdenyut, kesal karena nada Aomine yang benar-benar seperti memerintah. Apalagi Momoi sekarang sedang direpotkan dengan barang-barang bekas latih tanding seperti handuk basah penuh keringat, juga botol air yang masih dan sudah tidak ada airnya.

"Ambil sendiri, lah! Memang aku pembantumu?!"

Aomine berdecak tidak senang. "Pelit."

Setelahnya, Momoi tidak lagi menanggapi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Aomine sendiri. _Ace_ tim basket Teiko itu membuang napas lumayan panjang sambil matanya dibawa melihat-lihat sekeliling, kemudian berhenti di pintu keluar yang nantinya mengarah ke _vending machine_ tempat Akashi "membeli" minuman tadi.

Entah bayangannya saja atau memang nyata, Aomine merasa kalau ada Haizaki Shogo di sana, tengah diam berdiri, melihat ke dalam _gym_ , sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

_Kayak setan aja._

…

"Akashi-kun masih marahan sama Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba saat mereka baru saja sampai di Teiko.

Akashi yang terkejut sempat diam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling, dan untungnya yang lain sedang tidak berada di dekatnya dan Kuroko. "… Jangan tiba-tiba begitu, Kuroko. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada?" Kuroko mendudukkan diri di bangku terdekat yang masih agak jauh dari _gym_. Matanya melirik tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk ikut duduk. "Bukannya semua orang juga sudah tahu? Bahkan Nijimura-san juga sudah tahu—gara-gara Kise-kun."

"Haaah …." Akashi menurut dan ikut duduk di bangku tersebut. Melirik sekilas bagian depan _gym_ yang mana terlihat Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang tengah bercanda. Tak lama setelah itu, Midorima tampak memunculkan diri dan, seperti biasa, kelihatannya ia memarahi mereka karena terlalu berisik atau semacamnya. "… Aku tidak mau membahasnya," balas Akashi setelah diam beberapa lama.

Kuroko membuang napas. "Akashi-kun lihat sendiri, kan, kalau performa Aomine-kun hari ini sedang tidak sempurna? Memang bisa saja karena ada masalah lain, tapi aku justru merasa kalau menurunnya semangat Aomine-kun, kemungkinan besar karena kurang akurnya kalian beberapa hari ini."

Akashi masih enggan buka suara, masih berpegang pada ucapannya sebelumnya di mana ia tidak mau membahas itu. Lagi, Kuroko membuang napasnya, kali ini lebih panjang dan berat. "Tidak baik bertengkar lama-lama."

"Tapi aku tidak mencuekinya, kan?"

Itu benar, sih. "Tapi, tetap, kalian tidak sebaik sebelumnya—"

"Kau tidak tahu masalah sebenarnya, Kuroko." Bocah bayangan itu bungkam. Nada suara Akashi mendadak terdengar tegas. "… Maaf kalau aku bicara begini, tapi kau—juga yang lain—tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya _mengurusi_ urusanku dengan Aomine."

"…" Sama sekali tidak salah, justru sangat benar. Kuroko tahu betul kalau ia tidak boleh mencampuri urusan orang. Apalagi Akashi tadi sempat bilang soal "tidak tahu yang sebenarnya". Ya, Kuroko, bahkan teman-temannya yang lain, tidak tahu menahu apa yang membuat _sejoli_ itu jadi "panas".

Karena dia tidak tahu, maka tidak sepantasnya dia untuk berpendapat, apalagi memberi saran.

Ya, _Kuroko tahu itu_.

"Baiklah." Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan, menjauh. "Aku memang tidak seharusnya ikut campur. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa terganggu, Akashi-kun. Aku duluan." Dia pun pergi, menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain yang masih saja bercanda di depan _gym_.

Akashi, yang masih duduk diam, memperhatikan teman-temannya yang beragam itu. Ada yang berisik, ada yang pintar, ada yang tenang, ada yang malas …

… _dan ada yang bodoh_.

Memikirkan yang terakhir, Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyum. Bersamaan dengan itu, dada kirinya seperti diremas kuat-kuat oleh tangan tak kasat mata.

"Bodohnya … kenapa aku jadi _merindukanmu_."

…

Waktu cepat berlalu, dan tak terasa Inter High sudah di depan mata. Besok sudah mulai penyisihan. Sudah waktunya untuk semua serius, terutama Akashi. Tidak bisa lagi ia memikirkan hal-hal selain pertandingan.

Apalagi memikirkan Aomine Daiki.

Kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat kala namanya melintas dalam kepala. Pensil mekanik di tangan dilempar begitu saja, _mood_ untuk belajar tiba-tiba menghilang. Mungkin dengan coklat panas, _mood-_ nya bisa kembali.

Ah, ide bagus. Dia ingat kalau masih ada coklat bubuk di dapur. Maka berjalanlah ia menuju dapur, membuka laci yang ia ingat sebagai tempat menaruh coklat _sachet_ itu, lalu merebus air.

Coklat bubuk _sachet_ ini bisa dibilang harta yang disimpannya sembunyi-sembunyi. Betapa ketatnya sang ayah dalam mengurusnya, membuat Akashi Seijuro jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah—mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman instan yang bisa dibeli murah di segala tempat ini.

Yah, menjadi nakal sesekali tidak ada salahnya. Nakalnya juga bukan ke hal-hal yang membahayakan, jadi harusnya aman-aman saja.

Sebelum airnya mendidih, Akashi membuka _sachet_ coklat di tangannya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Tepat setelah ia memasukkan bungkusnya ke kantung celana—sebelum nantinya dibuang ke tempat sampah miliknya di kamar, air yang direbusnya mendidih. Langsung Akashi tuangkan air panas itu, setengah gelas saja, dan mengaduk coklat panasnya hingga rata. Hanya dengan aromanya sudah cukup membuat Akashi merasa tentram. Beberapa beban di pundak terasa terangkat begitu saja.

"Masih ada tidak? Aku mau satu."

Ya ampun. Hampir Akashi melempar sendok teh yang digunakannya untuk mengaduk. Di saat ia mengira kalau ayahnya masih di kantor, ternyata malah sebaliknya.

Orang itu masuk ke area dapur—sudah dengan setelan santainya, menghampirinya, bahkan sampai mengintip isi gelasnya!

"… To-Tou-san bukannya … di kantor?"

"Mm? Aku sudah pulang setengah jam lalu," jelasnya, lalu membuka laci tempat Akashi menyimpan hartanya. Melihat itu, tentu membuat Akashi merinding bukan main. Bagaimana ayahnya tahu tempat persembunyiannya?!

Alasan kenapa Akashi tidak menyimpannya di kamar sendiri dan malah seakan terang-terangan menyimpannya di dapur, itu karena ia yakin, _seratus persen_ , kalau ayahnya tidak akan ke dapur kalau bukan ingin mengambil air. Mengambil air saja kadang ia akan meminta pelayan. Intinya, ia tidak pernah berpikiran ayahnya akan menyentuh dapur selama sisa hidupnya. Ternyata pemikirannya salah! Salah besar!

Meski tegang, Akashi berusaha untuk tetap tenang, _setenang_ mungkin. Jangan sampai ayahnya tahu kalau ia mulai bertingkah seperti maling yang ketangkap bas—

"Santai saja, Seijuro. Aku tidak marah dengan simpananmu ini."

"…"

Kadang Akashi Seijuro tidak ingin mengakui kalau kemampuannya membaca pikiran, merupakan turunan dari sang ayah. Ini sama sekali tidak baik buat jantung.

"Air panasnya masih ada?" pecah kepala keluarga Akashi yang mulai celingukan mencari _kettle-_ nya.

Akashi meraih _kettle_ yang sudah sempat dikembalikan ke tempatnya, kemudian menuangkan isinya dengan takaran sama dengan miliknya ke gelas lain yang masih kosong. "… Segini pas?" tanyanya.

Akashi Masaomi melihat sekilas takaran air yang diberikan putranya, lalu mengangguk. "Pas." Ia membuka _sachet_ coklat bubuk yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan ikut menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelasnya, sama dengan Akashi tadi. "Tadi niatnya aku mau ambil air. Tapi saat mencium aroma coklat panas yang kau buat, aku jadi ingin minum juga."

 _Begitukah. Sungguh sangat langka terjadi_ , komentar Akashi Seijuro dalam hati.

Selesai mengaduk dan menambahkan air dingin, Masaomi membawa gelasnya keluar dapur. "Aku kembali ke ruanganku," katanya. "Terima kasih coklatnya, Seijuro. Besok-besok aku ganti."

"…"

Aksi tak biasa ayahnya sukses membuat _seorang_ Akashi Seijuro tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia bingung, ia kagum, bahkan ia juga takut.

Apa besok mau ada badai? Karena ayahnya tiba-tiba jadi santai begini. Padahal, saat terakhir mereka bicara, ayahnya masih sama seperti biasa. Walau, ya, ia tampak _lebih_ santai karena sudah bisa diajak ngeteh bareng. Tapi, tetap, ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

Napas yang sejak tadi sempat ditahannya, dikeluarkan dengan sekali embus. Gerakan air berwarna coklat di dalam gelas di hadapan, menjadi fokus matanya untuk sekarang.

"… Dan aku jadi berharap kalau akhirnya aku bisa bicara tentang genderku baik-baik dengan Tou-san," Akashi bicara dengan diri sendiri. Otaknya dengan laknat memutar kata-kata penuh rasa yakin kalau ayahnya sudah mulai bisa diajak bicara. Ia mulai dibuat percaya kalau ayahnya akan bisa membuka hati cepat atau lambat.

Di saat sebelumnya ia sudah pasrah akan apa pun yang menantinya di masa depan. Dan Aomine tahu itu.

_Aomine …._

Aah, ya ampun. Kenapa dia harus kepikiran nama itu lagi di saat seperti ini?

Tapi … yah … yang tahu persis tentang masalah ini, memang hanya orang itu. _Hanya_ Aomine Daiki yang tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan sang ayah, dan _hanya_ Aomine Daiki yang bersedia meminjamkan telinga juga pundaknya setiap kali Akashi butuh.

Andai Akashi menceritakan perubahan ayahnya ini, apa Aomine akan senang mendengarnya?

" _Bagus itu!"_

" _Yang sebelumnya dia mungkin masih 'menyesuaikan diri', tapi sekarang dia sudah benar-benar membuka jalan."_

" _Semangat, Akashi! Pasti ayahmu akan menerimamu sepenuhnya segera!"_

_**Tes …** _

Sialan. Membayangkannya saja sudah sanggup membuat Akashi menangis. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak tahu maksud dari air mata ini keluar itu apa.

Senang, kah? Bahagia, kah? Karena terbayang Aomine yang dipastikan ikut senang dengan kemajuan yang diterima Akashi?

Atau justru sedih? Karena Akashi tidak bisa memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Aomine?

"… Hah." Di tengah air mata yang masih dengan kurang ajarnya mengalir, Akashi tertawa pelan. Mendadak dirinya merasa bodoh ketika memikirkan hal yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan besok.

Kenapa ia harus bertengkar dengan Aomine?

Kenapa ia harus saling diam dengan Aomine?

_Kenapa ia menolak Aomine?_


End file.
